Serie: Baby History
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Las travesuras de Tory Nikiforov al descubierto. Y el cómo sus padres lidian con ello. ( Viktuuri/ Secuencia de Drabbles-OneShots relacionados a la vida familiar de los Nikiforov-Katsuki)
1. Drabble Nº1

**Fácil hacer, difícil mantener**

 **Resumen:** History se ha perdido en un supermercado.

O de como Yuuri y Viktor se dan cuenta de lo difícil que es tener una hija que está aprendiendo a caminar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Una artista de Tumblr (y facebook) hizo una graciosa viñeta que trataba de Viktor y Yuuri teniendo un hijo/hija llamada History por lo cual ellos literalmente "nacieron para _hacer (a) Historia"_ y ya que en español seria un nombre femenino; ¡Felicidades, es una niña!

Por efectos de diferenciación y porque Yûri en japonés se pronuncia con una doble "U" que debe escribirse algo parecido a esto "Û" utilizare Yuuri en vez de Yûri, porque soy algo perezosa para poner ese acentuado cada que ponga el nombre, Yuri en ruso se escribe tal como se escucha, hasta donde puedo recordar.

* * *

 **Drabble Nº1**

Tener un hijo es como levantar una torre de legos muy alta pero delgada, era fácil comenzarla y llevarla a una altura conmensurable en la cual se encontrase cerca del límite de derrumbarse, pero mantenerla así y seguir agregando legos era difícil. De esa manera, con ese dulce y sencillo concepto, veían la paternidad Viktor y Yuuri.

Tener una hija era tan fácil como _hacerla,_ pero _criarla_ era algo por completo distinto.

History estaba creciendo y había aprendido a caminar, todos estaban tan felices por ello, se había dado un estirón desde su séptimo mes aunque aún conservaba sus regordetas piernecillas y sus mejillas abultadas, Yuri había dicho que era obvio porque "Se parece demasiado a su tonta madre" mucho antes de que Viktor lo golpeara por decir algo ofensivo sobre su dulce princesa.

"Caminar" en realidad era un concepto fuerte para una bebé de diez meses, dio dos o tres pasos tambaleantes para tomar un juguete, no más, y Viktor ya había estado llamando a sus padres, tomando fotos y formando un completo alboroto sobre su hermosa y dotada niña. Yuuri creía que estaba exagerando, Tory ya se había puesto de pie un par de veces antes, incluso flexionado las piernas para impulsarse de un lugar a otro y caído en el intento, Viktor simplemente la había _visto_ esta vez.

—¿Crees que podamos enseñarle a patinar pronto?— el excitado rostro de Viktor hizo a Yuuri bufar, su abusada paciencia consideraba que envolver con cinta adhesiva la boca de su esposo era una buena idea. Viktor Nikiforov era un hombre tozudo por sí sólo, pero Viktor Nikiforov siendo padre primerizo era llegar a un límite del que Yuuri no quería siquiera pensar.

—Sólo han sido tres pasos—replicó en japonés mientras empujaba una lata lejos del alcance de la nena dentro de su lugar en el carrito de compras, los grandes ojos azules de la bebé miraron a Yuuri para después barbotear un "mommy", pasó una situación parecida cuando dio sus primeras palabras. El video que se había vuelto viral de History diciendo "mommy" en las noticias aún era un pequeño dolor de cabeza—, no puedes decir que ha caminado sólo por que dio tres pasos, ni siquiera sé si lo que hizo puede llamarse "pasos" ¿Viktor?

¿Porque flexionar las piernas e impulsarse no podía llamarse "dar tres pasos", verdad?

Viktor hizo esa particular mueca de fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios en un gesto contemplativo, debajo de la gorra que pretendía ocultar su célebre identidad los ojos azules brillaban con una idea. El atuendo de remera y gorra en realidad gritaba "superestrella pasando por aquí", si se lo preguntaban a Yuuri.

—Dejare que ella te lo pruebe—concluyó con confianza—Ponla en el suelo.

—¿Eh?—History imitó el gesto desconcertado de Yuuri con las mejillas infladas, su agradable rostro tenia la redondez heredada de su abuela Hiroko pero los ojos azules hacían que su tez se viera más blanca, la prensa había descrito a la niña de cabello negro de suaves ondulaciones como una fragante muñequita que sería toda una primadonna* cuando creciera, ni Yuuri ni Viktor estaban de acuerdo con ello, era apenas una niña, ¡no podrían saber si a ella también le gustaría patinar!

—Ponla en el suelo—repitió Viktor, con confianza.

Yuuri paró el carrito de compras frente a la sección de carnes frías y estrechó los ojos marrones con cierta desconfianza.

—El piso está sucio, alguien puede tropezar con ella.

—El lugar esta desolado—el hombre mayor señaló, era cierto, solían comprar en las tardes debido a que evitaban así a los fans y las concentraciones de personas, a Viktor y a su ego nunca le habían molestado los fans y la prensa aduladora, pero desde que History había hecho acto de presencia mantener un perfil bajo era prioridad por encima de su ego—, sólo deja que te lo demuestre. Dará un par de pasos y te callara por completo, ¿No es así, krasivyy*?

—¡Dada!— respondió a carcajadas.

Negarse ni siquiera seria efectivo, Yuuri lo sabía, llevaba casado con Viktor el suficiente tiempo como para saber que esa discusión no la ganaría él. Tomó a Tory por debajo de sus pequeños y regordetes brazos y la plantó en el suelo con cierta resistencia a dejarla allí.

Pasaron unos segundos para que se pusiera de pie, dudosa, sus manitas pequeñas se agarraron de las barras estrechas del carrito y flexionó las piernas mientras zapateaba feliz, el vestido amarillo floreado se ondulaba sobre sus piernas mientras reía y sus piecitos contra el piso hacían un gracioso sonido de "poop,poop".

—Sólo está flexionando las piernas—Yuuri señaló como la obvia verdad.

Viktor frunció el ceño y replicó.

Poop, poop, poop

—Está caminando.

Poop, poop, poop

—Viktor, sólo esta flexionando las piernas, más bien esta…¿marchando?

—Marchar es como caminar.

—Viktor.

—Yuuri.

¿A dónde se había ido el "Poop, poop"?

—¡¿Dónde está?!

El lugar donde estaba antes la pequeña bebé regordeta de mejillas sonrojadas estaba vacío y en su lugar sólo estaba uno de sus zapatos color verde agua.

—¡¿Dónde está?!—Yuuri chilló, Viktor parpadeó sin decir una sola palabra.

—Oh.

—¡¿"Oh"?!—una señora cerca de la sección de carnes frías saltó con el grito de Yuuri, el hombre japonés alzó los brazos mientras repasaba con ojos desesperados el pedazo de supermercado que podía abarcar su campo de visión ¡¿Por qué tenían que comprar en súper tiendas?!

Mientras comenzaba a transpirar, Viktor dio un par de pasos hasta el siguiente pasillo.

—No está por aquí.

—¡Viktor!—la exclamación hizo que la señora los mirara con reticencia, Yuuri estaba allí a punto de entrar en pánico o llorar, tal vez algo peor si redirigía toda su terror hacía él.

—No puede estar muy lejos—intento calmarlo con su deslumbrante sonrisa carismática—, sólo da tres pasos.

—P-pero gatea.

—Oh.

—Si algo le pasa, dormirás en el sofá cuando lleguemos a casa—fue una amenaza baja y sin mucha fuerza, Yuuri estaba más ocupado mirando a la nada con sus frías manos apretadas al pecho y horribles pensamientos sobre su hija perdida abalanzándose sobre su mente, pero Viktor odiaba dormir en el sofá y sólo la mención de ello le provocaba calambres en la espalda y él lo sabía—, por una semana.

El hombre ruso se estremeció más no dijo una sola palabra, corrió en busca de la niña antes de que Yuuri en verdad entrara en pánico.

Viktor no había regresado cuando la misma señora bajita que había estado cerca de la sección de las carnes frías regreso con la pequeña en los brazos para entregársela al catatónico y pálido hombre japonés.

—Estaba en el pasillo de al lado, junto a los cereales—History levantó los brazos para que Yuuri la cargara, este murmuró un gracias muy bajito una y otra vez mientras besaba la cabellera de su hija y la abrazaba muy fuerte contra su pecho—, a todos se nos pierden una vez en la vida—la mujer bromeó.

Yuuri asintió sin prestar mucha atención a la declaración, nunca más caería en los juegos tontos de Viktor.

Al siguiente día el tema principal de una revista era sobre como los primerizos padres Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov dejaban a su hija jugar sola en el supermercado sin supervisión, adjuntado a una foto vistosa de History gateando lejos de ambos mientras discutían lo que se podría adivinar era una banalidad.

Al final Viktor si durmió en el sofá, y fue por un mes.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hice este drabble cuando la serie tenia tres capítulos emitidos y me era casi imposible saber mucho de las personalidades de los personajes, pero por lo poco que se había visto de Viktor y Yûri, creí que Yûri podía ser de ese tipo de padres que simplemente se queda hiperventilando en un estado de pánico intenso ( Acerté xD ) y a Viktor como ese padre que no ve las cosas tan mal y simplemente intuye que está "Por allí" mientras busca (son normalmente el tipo de padres que tienen la razón) y al que se le puede amenazar con tener fuera de su alcance el trasero de su conyugue, no soy realmente muy buena con la comedia porque casi todo me da risa, así que considero cualquier incongruencia como una gran cosa chistosa por lo que es muy probable que este Drabble no dé verdadera risa. Mas sigo riendo con el nombre de "History", por Dios, hay que darle sus pésames a la adorable History Nikiforov-Katsuki.

Respecto a la serie, no tendrá orden cronológico exacto, ire saltando en la vida de Tory entre drabbles y one shot, hay algunos publicados en Wattpad y AO3 y finalmente me decidí por fanfiction, espero les guste :)

Muchas gracias por haber leído :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1*) Primadonna:** Nombre que se le asigna a las estelares de operas, ballettes y intuyo, patinaje sobre hielo (si no es así, por favor corregirme)

 **(2*)Krasivvy:** Se supone que es algo parecido a Princesita, en ruso.


	2. Drabble Nº2

**En inglés**

 **Resumen:**

Viktor apostaría sus patines a que History dirá sus primeras palabras en ruso.

Yuuri apostaría toda su reserva de katsudon a que su hija dirá sus primera palabras en japonés.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Repito a modo de advertencia, esta secuencia de Drabbles/One-Shots no tendrá un sentido cronológico lineal, sin más que decir, otra travesura más de Tory :)

* * *

 **Drabble Nº2**

La pequeña discusión había empezado en la mañana como una charla casual, se habían servido café y Yuuri hizo la papilla de History para darle de comer cuando a Viktor se le había ocurrido, tal vez era porque nevaba y era día libre pero la aburrición siempre llevaba a Viktor a procrastinar.

—¿Cuándo crees que diga su primera palabra?—dejó caer, apoyado como un pequeño niño aburrido sobre la mesa, en casa Victor utilizaba ropa ligera que no dejaba de hacerlo ver como un modelo. Yuuri murmuró un "Mmmm" mientras intentaba hacer que la niña abriera la boca para comer.

—Ya tiene ocho meses, Minako-sempai dijo que empezaría a hablar a los siete*— añadió distraído, Yuuri había descuidado su peso después del nacimiento de Tory y apenas estaba empezando a recuperar su forma, estaba patinando por primera vez desde hacía más de ocho meses y con ello estaba recuperando algo de su buen humor, no es que estuviese disgustado de haber traído a su hija con ellos, pero patinar era realmente parte de su vida—, tal vez sólo está esperando a decir la palabra correcta—maniobró y finalmente dejó caer la primera cucharada en la boca de la niña, ella arrugó sus labios con las mejillas regordetas infladas, su cabello negro de recién levantada le rozaba la nariz e hizo un gracioso berrinche porque odiaba la papilla de hígado.

Yuuri sabía ese detalle, pero se suponía que la papilla de hígado hervido era sana para ella.

—Seguramente dirá papá, ¿no es así, pequeña princesa?—Viktor dijo en un fuerte ruso mientras hacía muecas para que riera y Yuuri aprovechó para darle otra cucharada de papilla cuando abriera la boca para reírse.

—Uhmm, ¿En ruso?—Yuuri murmuró dudoso.

—Por supuesto, es una Nikiforov—y para remarcar el hecho Viktor se golpeo el pecho con orgullo, estrellas deslumbrantes casi enmarcaban su sonrisa.

—Pasa más tiempo conmigo, creo que hablara en japonés primero—Yuuri lo dijo sin malicia era lo más probable, pasaba todo el día junto a History y la niña estaba habituada a oírlo hablar en japonés todo el día, Yuuri incluso la arrullaba con las mismas canciones que su madre Hiroko había utilizado. Era un hecho, concluyó mientras intentaba darle otra cuchara de papilla a su hija, Tory se negaba a siquiera abrir su pequeña boquita, enfurruñada.

—Ve caricaturas rusas, y me oye a mí— Viktor se jactó, como si aquello fuese un hecho contundente, afuera había empezado a nevar de nuevo, las calles de Moscú se llenarían de nieve y el día siguiente tendrían que soportar el clima nevado de nuevo.

El hombre japonés frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca muy parecida al puchero de su hija.

—¿Crees que las caricaturas son más importantes para ella que yo?

—A los niños le gustan las caricaturas—bostezó sin penas, Yuuri se sintió ofendido porque el tema pareciese algo tan banal para Viktor.

—Yo la lleve en el vientre, me ha escuchado desde que desarrollo oídos—y allí estaba, el ligero puchero que hacía que las mejillas de Yuuri acentuaran más su curva y le dieran el brilló de niño a sus ojos marrones enmarcados por las gafas.

Viktor captó el pequeño retintín, levantó los ojos de su café y soltó una de esas melodiosas y roncas risas que, cuando lo tomaban desprevenido, hacían a Yuuri estremecerse.

—¿Estás enojado?—era una pregunta irritante cuando Viktor la pronunciaba con esa dulce voz velada por la leve diversión cuando sabía que Yuuri, de hecho, _lo estaba._

—Hablara japonés—Yuuri dijo sin parpadear, la papilla que antes dejó en la mesita alta de bebés estaba esparcida por toda la superficie por las manos de History mientras borboteaba feliz de hacer algo que no fuera comer la horrorosa papilla. Yuuri masculló cuando se dio cuenta y la tomó para bañarla y quitarle el mameluco sucio.

—De verdad estas enojado—Viktor rió, su complacida sonrisa se curvó satisfecha mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano derecha, el flequillo que usualmente tapaba su ojo izquierdo echado hacía atrás y las mejilla rojas por la calefacción—, eres adorable cuando te enojas.

Consciente de que hablar sobre ello sólo haría a Yuuri irritarse más y fruncir el ceño Viktor lo observó tomar a su hija entre los brazos, ella balbuceó en un extraño acento y rió ante la vista de Yuuri, el que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ignorarlo.

—Y tu trasero también es una buena vista, cerdito.

El cumplido fue acompañado de una palmada en su trasero, Viktor vio con sano placer como las mejillas de su esposo se teñían de rojo mientras huía con Tory al baño. Mikkachin se había despertado por el ruido y cruzó la cocina junto a Yuuri, atraído por el hígado revuelto en la silla de bebés.

Fue después de la hora del almuerzo donde el tema había surgido de nuevo, estaban recostados en el sofá con Mikkachin acostado sobre las piernas de Yuuri y este apoyado en el regazo de Viktor cuando el programa de caricaturas que veía History, sentada en la andadera, pidió a la audiencia decir "hola" en ruso.

Y la sala repentinamente se llenó de tensión.

Tory no dijo nada, sus inocentes ojos azules voltearon hacía sus padres y se rió, como si fuese consciente de que ellos esperaban dijera _algo._

—Estaba a punto de decirlo—declaró el mayor.

—Por supuesto que no—Yuuri terció, tozudo—Probablemente ni siquiera entiende ruso.

Mikkachin jadeó y saltó del sofá, indispuesto de presenciar cualquier cosa que no fuese tranquilidad.

—Es una Nikiforov—Viktor sentenciaba con absoluta seriedad, más sus manos no se apartaban de la figura de su esposo ni lo dejó escapar de su regazo.

—Eso no significa que dirá algo en ruso, también es una Katsuki en todo caso—Yuuri intentó replicar con el tono de voz más razonable posible—, y deja de apretar mi trasero.

—Oh, es que te ves tan adorable irritable—y pellizcó.

—¡Viktor!—la temblorosa replica hizo reír a Viktor con esa melodiosa voz que hacía temblar los huesos de su esposo a pesar de llevar seis años casados. Yuuri tenía la cara oculta en su pecho, pero Viktor lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía ese delicioso sonrojo en su rostro que le hubiese gustado acentuar, entonces ocurrió.

—¿Mo-mmy?—la vacilante pronunciación hizo que ambos voltearan atónitos, History estaba allí sentada en su andadera, con una expresión angustiada en su rostro—M-mommy—lo dijo de nuevo, llamando a Yuuri mientras balbuceaba a punto de llorar—¡Mommy!

—Está hablando en inglés—Viktor casi se da un cabezazo, Yuuri y él hablaban en ingles el uno al otro más que el ruso o el japonés, los negocios y las competencias internacionales los habían acostumbrado a ello.

Yuuri se apresuro a tomarla en brazos antes de que llorara, mecerla mientras ella comprobaba que todo estaba bien, ella balbuceó apoyando su mejilla regordeta en el pecho de su madre.

—Ha dicho mamá—Yuuri rió.

—Mommy—repitió, pequeñas manitas golpetearon el pecho de Yuuri y sonreía con sus dientes incompletos y espacios que aún no eran ocupados por dientes.

—¿Dónde está mi teléfono?—gritó Viktor—debo publicarlo, vamos, preciosa, ¿Quién es él?

—¡Mommy!—History volvió a exclamar , su sonrisa iluminó la habitación apenas la embozó , Viktor vitoreó alegre de haber captado el momento con su cámara.

Al final del día el vídeo de History gritando mamá junto a un Yuuri avergonzado superó al video de un gato gruñón que imitaba a la perfección la palabra "Baka". Y así termino la controversia.

* * *

 **Nota:**

El video del gato es obviamente una referencia a YuriO.

Sigo riendo cada que escribo "History"

También me parece algo extraño que tenga que ponerle "mamá" a Yuuri, pero el hecho que de que parezca fuera de lugar que se le pueda decir "Madre" a un hombre también es machista así que, aquí no pasa nada :D si lo pensamos bien es adorable :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1*) Siete meses de edad:** Los niños dicen sus primeras palabras a los siete meses de edad? No lo sé! Y ya tienen dientes? No lo recuerdo!


	3. Drabble Nº3

**Drabble Nº3**

 **Por culpa del Katsudon**

 **Resumen:**

Yuuri está engordando de nuevo y Viktor le echa la culpa al Katsudon.

O como Minako deduce que no utilizaron cierto elemento luego del último Grand Prix Final.

* * *

 **Gracias a Sthefynice por beetear éste drabble, besos a ella**

* * *

—¡Vit-Vitya!

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso tan rápido?

—¡Vit-¡ ¡Ah!

Oh, sí.

Su Yuuri había ganado de nuevo el Grand Prix Final, el sentimiento de gozó hizo sonreír a Viktor mientras empujaba un poco más fuerte contra las caderas de Yuuri. Un trasero rosado moliéndose contra su pelvis, jadeante y tembloroso, Yuuri intentaba decir su nombre sin perder el aliento entre los gemidos y estocadas.

Lucia tan lindo.

Inclinado sobre su pecho en la barra de licores de la pequeña habitación del hotel, manteniéndose en puntillas y con apenas su traje del programa libre abierto para descubrir justo lo suficiente. ¿Cómo Viktor podía negársele cuando esa preciosa criatura gemía por él, cuando le había concedido el orgullo de ser el entrenador, _el esposo,_ del actual campeón cinco veces seguidas del Grand Prix Final?

Se inclinó para besar el cuello de su esposo con adoración, justo antes del orgasmo que lo hizo apretar sus manos a las caderas de Yuuri y encajarlas con fuerza contra su pene. El hombre japonés crispó los dedos de sus pies, tembloroso y jadeante apoyó todo su peso contra la barra.

—Creo que olvidamos algo—Viktor besó el cuello de Yuuri, el sudor corría por su sien y aún no recuperaba por completo el aliento, pero algo muy dentro de sí le decía que habían olvidado una cosa importante.

—¿Uh? —Yuuri murmulló, cansado y apenas despierto, sus ojos llorosos por el orgasmo querían cerrarse, aún así apoyó su mejilla encendida contra el frio mármol de la barra para mirar a su esposo—, ¿Cerraste la puerta?

El mayor exclamó un sonido de afirmación, adormilado contra la espalda de su pareja.

—Mmm—masculló restándole importancia.

Viktor rió abrazando a su esposo tan fuerte contra su pecho como para volverlo a dejar sin aliento, este se quejó por el sudor y el olor almizcle del sexo. La adrenalina y las emociones excitantes por haber ganado los habían llevado, apresurados, a la habitación de hotel, era la primera vez que aquella sensación caliente que corría bajo su piel luego de cada competencia sobrevivía a las entrevistas y la gala, se habían dejado llevar por el apasionante sentimiento del brusco sexo desenfrenado, y a su paso…

…se habían olvidado del solitario condón en el piso.

 **-Baby!History-**

Había pasado en octubre, un poco después del Grand Prix, un día simplemente empezó a engordar de la nada.

—¿De la nada?—Mari alzó una caja llena de la recepción para llevarla a una habitación recientemente ocupada—, has comido tanto kastsudon desde que llegaste que pensé nunca empezarías a engordar.

—¿Uh, realmente es así?—Yuuri tanteó un poco de su vientre tenso bajo la sudadera de franela, no se sentía como la suave curva que se formaba por falta de ejercicio, ¡tampoco era normal que se acumulara en sus caderas!

—¡Papá!

—¿Si, Mari?—el hombre se asomó detrás de una puerta de papel.

—¿Yuuri ha subido de peso?

—¡Claro, claro, su cintura esta tan ancha como la tuya, Mari!

—¡Papá!—ambos hermanos gritaron antes de que Toshiya cerrara la puerta y huyera.

—Oh, ese viejo—Mari gruñó, miró a Yuuri y volvió barbullar—, de todos modos yo no soy el patinador que quiere romper el récor de su esposo en la siguiente temporada, ¿eh?

—Tienes el mismo sentido del humor que papá—Mari le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna mientras huía, Hiroko escogió ese momento para entrar y captar la mueca desesperanzada que Yuuri le dedicó al lugar vacío en donde antes había estado Mari.

Era cierto que en mal estado físico no lograría ganar el próximo Grand Prix, probablemente sería su última participación en el mundo del patinaje artístico, cumpliría 29 el año próximo e incluso para él la edad seria un problema para mantenerse como competidor y más aún, seguir ganando. Había llegado a ser pentacampeón igual que Viktor, después de volverse hexacampeón se retiraría satisfecho.

—Uh, ¿Qué pasa con esa cara triste?—preguntó mientras sacaba unas cuantas botellas vacías de sake para rellenarlas—, si te anima un poco, ha sobrado Katsudon en la cocina.

—No, me abandonó el apetito—intentó excusarse, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos pero la pregunta en su rostro hizo permanecer a Hiroko atenta—¿Tengo las caderas tan anchas como Mari?—el leve murmulló afligido hizo reír a Hiroko, ella negó.

—¿Quién lo ha dicho? ¿Toshiya-kun no es así? Ah, vamos Yuuri, para tener las caderas tan anchas como Mari tendrías que estar tan embarazado como ella, hablando de embarazo, ¿no te ha dejado ayudar con las cajas?

—No, cree que sus últimos días aquí debe ayudar cuanto pueda.

—Ah, su esposo vendrá pronto de Tokyo, ¿no es así? Debo preparar sus maletas, te encantará Takao es un buen chico, Mari eligió bien—y Yuuri no lo dudaba, conocía el carácter de su hermana, ella no se casaría tan rápido con alguien que ella no considerara lo suficientemente bueno—, si se te levanta el apetito más tarde, sigue habiendo Katsudon recién servido.

—Claro—Yuuri observó a su madre ir hasta la cocina jurando no ir tras de ella por más de su platillo favorito, si en verdad quería mantener su figura hasta el próximo Grand Prix y rebasar la cantidad de medallas de oro que Viktor exhibía en la repisa de su apartamento en San Petersburgo.

No cumplió ese juramento.

Media hora después Viktor lo encontró comiendo Katsudon en la cocina, vestía ligero con una chaqueta y Makkachin venia tras de él listo para su cena después de su paseo de la tarde. El perro ladró con alegría saltando alrededor de Yuuri, pidiendo un poco del cuenco de cerdo.

—¿Más Katsudon?—la risa barítono de Viktor hizo que Yuuri embozara un puchero culpable, el hombre ruso abrazó la cintura de su esposo hasta tantear el área que sobresalía—, ¿no crees que ya es más que suficiente?

Yuuri intento no sentirse culpable mientras engullía la última cuchara de cerdo, Viktor apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su esposo para aspirar su aroma y mascullar un "No me estas escuchando"

—Este será el último—los grandes ojos castaños de Yuuri removieron cierto sentimiento de añoranza en Viktor, más no cedió.

—¿Cómo esperas mantener tu figura para el siguiente Grand Prix? Has estado comiendo Katsudon desde que llegamos.

—Pero Viktor—la queja fue acallada por un beso, a eso le siguieron los acuerdos y el desenlace inevitable, que fue sexo en la noche. A pesar de su promesa el pensamiento, _la necesidad,_ por comer Katsudon siguió dentro de Yuuri hasta que su periodo de descanso hubiera terminado y necesitara ponerse al día con su entrenamiento para el siguiente Grand Prix.

—¿Mareos y nauseas?—Yuuko lució sorprendida por un instante, pero una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro una vez pudo pensarlo mejor—, nunca fuiste de estomago débil ¿Te has emocionado con el katsudon de nuevo?

—Yuuko— las mejillas regordetas de Yuuri se arrebolaron, se quitaba los patines después de una práctica larga mientras Yuuko hacia mantenimiento, le había comentado sobre los malestares que había sufrido durante la última semana casi por casualidad mientras charlaban sobre las gemelas—, no lo he comido desde hace 9 días, Viktor me lo prohibió.

—Vaya, has contado los días.

—¡Yuuko!

Ella rió, cantarina, su rostro joven sonrojado por la risa lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Los mareos en verdad no habían sido un gran problema, sólo los tenía en la mañana y realizaba los saltos sin ningún inconveniente, pero las nauseas habían estado atacándolo cada vez que olía comida, sólo el Katsudon, recién hecho con cerdo salteado y arroz bien cocido, hacía que su estomago se asentara.

—¿Antojos?—Minako bajó el tarro de cerveza que bebía con suma lentitud, su rostro atractivo volteó a ver a Viktor viendo el futbol junto a Toshiya y Takao, el esposo de Mari—¿Desde cuándo?

—No son antojos—Yuuri se defendió con vergüenza—, sólo a veces me gustaría comer un poco más de Katsudon, no importa cuán lleno este o qué hora sea, quiero un poco más.

—Esos son antojos—Mari dictaminó, sentándose a un lado de su hermano—, cuando terminaba el primer trimestre no podía dejar la comida china, era tan deliciosa.

—No son antojos—Yuuri volvió a insistir, sus mejillas rojas y aspecto arrepentido hicieron reír a su madre.

—En tu embarazo, Yuuri, también tuve muchos antojos, pero en especial nauseas, no podía oler el sake porque corría a vomitar.

—No son antojos, sólo me siento un poco mal si no es Katsudon—la riña logró captar la atención de Viktor.

—Sobre mareos, dijiste que te sentías mareado cuando estábamos en el estudio ayer, ¿te has sentido mejor?—mencionó Minako de pasada mientras le daba otro trago a su tarro, era casi irreal como una delgada figura de bailarina como la de Minako lograba soportar tanto alcohol.

¿Mareos? Se preguntó Viktor, Yuuri no había comentado nada de mareos.

—Sólo fue en la mañana—masculló el hombre moreno, de un momento a otro las tres mujeres lo tenían acorralado en un interrogatorio frente a la mesita de la cena, arrodilladas frente a sus comidas.

—Ah, pero también dijiste que sentías nauseas esta mañana cuando oliste el melocotón con sake, ¿no te estás sintiendo bien?—Hiroko podría parecer una madre despreocupada, pero su naturaleza dulce no le permitía reclamar cosas de sus hijos sino más bien darles atención, eso no le restaba la preocupación maternal.

Desde su posición frente al televisor y más al tanto de la charla que del futbol, Viktor frunció el ceño. Definitivamente Yuuri no le había mencionado eso.

—Mareos, antojos y estas engordado—se río Minako—, casi parece que-

Su frase quedo a la mitad, ojos oscuros se abrieron sorprendidos y enseguida volteó hacía Viktor que le devolvió una frustrada mirada azul.

—Ey, Viktor, ¿Lo hicieron hace dos meses, después de Grand Prix, quizás?—la lengua suelta de Minako borracha era una maravilla.

—¡MINAKO-SEMPAI!—Yuuri no pudo evitar gritar, el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas se había expandido a toda su cara, no era necesario, en verdad, que lanzara esas preguntas al aire con tanta facilidad.

—Uh, bueno—Viktor sonrió con esa característica picardía brillante en sus ojos, se le hacía divertido, entendió Yuuri. Para ese momento Toshiya y Takao también dirigían su atención a la charla vergonzosa—Si, lo hicimos un par de veces luego del Grand Prix Final.

—¡VIKTOR!—el grito de Yuuri fue tan fuerte que su acento japonés hizo sonar distorsionado el nombre de su esposo.

—Vamos, hermanito. Estamos todos entre adultos—Bromeó Takao, el hombre no era mayor de 30, un trabajador de empresa que Mari había conocido en una visita a Japon, pronto se la llevaría, a ella y a su hijo, juntos a Tokyo.

—¿Utilizaron preservativos?—la cara seria con que la que lo dijo su antigua instructora de baile hizo creer a Yuuri el que era una escena irreal, falsa, definitivamente no debía estar pasando.

—Claro que-—el rostro de Viktor se volvió pálido en sólo segundos, una incrédula mueca se creó en su rostro cuando miró hacía Yuuri, que lucía igual de pálido—… no.

—Pues allí lo tienen—con un último sorbo a su cerveza la ya borracha Minako sonrió con gracia—, esa panza no es culpa del Katsudon, ¡Felicidades! ¡Compren patines talla duende! Ey, Hiroko-san, ¿puede rellenar este tarro?

—C-claro.

Hiroko huyó hasta la cocina con prisa, el resto en la sala no pudo evitar exclamar sorprendidos, mientras Minako se regodeaba por haberlo descubierto primero.

Después del revuelo y los murmullos, llegó la calma.

Viktor y Yuuri se habían internado dentro de las aguas termales para huir de los "¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?" que atiborraron la estancia después de la declaración de Minako con la excusa de relajarse luego de una tarde llena de entrenamiento.

—Y-—Yuuri rompió el silencio incomodo, nunca habían hablado de niños antes, no sabía si Viktor quería hijos o si en verdad ambos estarían de acuerdo, ni siquiera sabían que él era un receptor lo suficientemente fértil como para cimentar un embarazo con tanta facilidad—, crees en verdad que esté…

La palabra se sentía como un monstruo al final del pasillo, no tenía el valor de decirlo.

—Embarazado—Viktor sentenció, sin temerle a la palabra—, no estaremos seguros hasta hacer una prueba médica.

—No podre participar en el próximo Grand Prix si es así—el leve murmulló con el que Yuuri lo dijo hizo fruncir el ceño de Viktor, acercó a su esposo hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo y besar su hombro, donde un pequeñísimo lunar a veces tentaba su cordura.

—Si no lo quieres… —empezó.

—¿Tú lo quieres?—Yuuri se giró con una mirada que Viktor conocía muy bien, la determinación en esos ojos cálidos y rostro suave.

—Es nuestro—Viktor gimió frustrado, el agua caliente ondeó bajo él cuando estrechó más a Yuuri contra su pecho—Por favor, Yuuri no me hagas decidir a mí, lo quiero, por supuesto que lo quiero. Es nuestro, tuyo y mío. Por supuesto que quiero un hijo tuyo, nada me haría más feliz, ni otra medalla de oro, ni un record mundial.

—Entonces—Yuuri sollozó—¿Por qué estas llorando?

Viktor no notó las lagrimas que empañaban su visión hasta que levanto el rostro, un sentimiento apresaba su pecho con saña, suave, vacilante, atiborrante, algo que no podía descifrar.

Tal vez era…

Anhelo.

—No lo esperaba, me ha tomado por sorpresa, ¿y tú?—apartó una de sus manos de la cintura de Yuuri para levantar su barbilla temblorosa y sonreírle—¿Por qué llora mi dulce Yuuri?

—Repentinamente siento miedo—la confesión hizo a Viktor sonreír con ternura, apoyó su otra mano sobre el vientre tenso que había atribuido a la ingesta excesiva de katsudon, podía leer las inseguridades de Yuuri en su rostro, el si no serian buenos padres, si realmente estaban preparados, si valía la pena dejar su carrera.

—Oye, ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad es un bebé, después de todo puede ser los tazones de cerdo.

Eso hizo sonreír a Yuuri, Viktor se sintió tranquilo con ello, decidieron no pensar más en el hecho de que podrían ser padres hasta que fuera confirmado.

Dos días después las pruebas médicas lo hicieron.

Tendrían un bebé.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Como verán está serie de Drabbles seguirá la línea temporal del anime hasta un punto determinado, empecé a esquematizar esta historia desde el segundo capítulo de la serie así que estaba llena de especulación, incluso no esperaba que nuestra parejita se volviera canon así que ya había planificado un romance, propuesta y matrimonio propios.

Además en esta línea de tiempo Yuuri si gano la medalla de oro en su primer año con Viktor como su entrenador (Sorry, Yuri, but not sorry) a partir de allí ha ganado cinco veces seguidas y su objetivo es romper la marca de Viktor en el Grand Prix. Mantendré aspectos importantes como la propuesta de matrimonio (esos no son amuletos, dejen de engañarnos) y el que Yuuri se muda a Rusia a entrenar con Viktor porque le favorecen a mi historia y lo que tenía planeado para ella, pero Viktor no habría vuelto a competir y lamentablemente Yuri se vería opacado por la sombra de Yuuri el resto de los años que este estuviese en competencia.

Otro aspecto importante es el Mpreg, le estuve dando vueltas a cómo podría justificarlo sin implicar Omegaverse, intersexualidad, experimentos o condiciones aisladas que pudieran ser algo rebuscadas, por lo que concluí que esto será un semi-Au, por lo anterior explicado y porque la historia se desenvuelve en un universo donde ambos sexos pueden tener un gen receptivo que activa otros recesivos y los hace capaces de desarrollar un vientre en el caso de los varones y un miembro masculino en el caso de las mujeres, por lo cual no hay Homofobia ni problemas con los matrimonios del mismo sexo aún si estos no posean el gen, quiero apoyarme en esto también para explicar algo de ese hermoso e ideal mundo que Kubo-sensei nos regalo.

Sin más que aclarar, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Besos enormes!


	4. Drabble Nº4

**Drabble Nr 4**

Gorda y blanca luna

 **Resumen:**

History ya tiene un año, es hora de que aprenda a dormir sola.

O cómo Yurio salva la noche de Viktor con una lámpara en forma de luna.

* * *

 **Gracias Sthefynice por betear éste Drabble/One-shot**

Secuela de "Por culpa del Katsudon"

* * *

 **Drabble Nr 4:** Gorda y blanca luna.

Con su entrenamiento del próximo Grand Prix en ciernes y la fatiga de atender a una niña de un año Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuuri se despertó un día, entre los brazos de su esposo y un pie de su hija en una mejilla, con una gran, gran idea. Y, por supuesto, _sofocado._

—¡Es hora de que tenga su propia habitación! Que aprenda a dormir sola ¿No lo crees?— Aunque Viktor no pudo dejar de ver lo entusiasmado que Yuuri lucía con la idea de un cuarto nuevo, él en verdad no estaba convencido, ¿Realmente su pequeña princesa estaba lista para dormir sola? La observó en su silla alta engullendo el almuerzo, tan pequeña e inocente, no estuvo seguro.

—No lo sé—Masculló el ruso, revolvió su cabello con una mano mientras observaba su almuerzo con cierto recelo, era día libre de entrenamiento para Yuuri y Yurio, así que él no estaba muy preocupado por asistir a la pista de patinaje ese día.

—Viktor—Yuuri gimió—, yo también la adoro, pero entre los entrenamientos y sus patadas en las noches, no sé como deba sentirse mi columna. Es hora de que aprenda a tener un poco de independencia, Lilia habló sobre la sobreprotección, debemos dejarla explorar por su cuenta, vuelvo sólo por esta temporada y en verdad quiero dar mi mejor desempeño.

—Puede explorar en nuestra habitación—refutó.

—Y tú dejaras de explorar otras cosas si sigue durmiendo con nosotros, porque ya no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo en la ducha—Yuuri terminó de empacar su almuerzo en una bolsa de papel con tono decidido, a pesar de que era día libre de entrenamiento pensaba practicar un par de horas, pasar más de ocho meses si hacer saltos complicados desequilibró su coordinación. Viktor proceso la información por un par de segundos antes de que todo hiciera click.

Oh, Touché.

—¡krassivyy!—Tory levantó la mirada de su arroz con curry para mirar con curiosidad a su padre, parecía tan alegre ¿acaso irían de paseo ese día?

—¡Dada!—ella respondió, Yuuri pudo deleitarse por un momento con las sonrisas idénticas, Tory había heredado los labios finos de Viktor, con esa curva pronunciada en su labio superior que hacía ver su sonrisa como un corazón. Era algo de los Nikiforov, Yuuri descubrió al conocer a los padres de Viktor, Evgeni Nikiforov (1*) tenía la misma sonrisa galante.

—Dime, preciosa, ¿te gustaría una cama para ti sola?

—¡Siiiii!— Tory elevó los brazos hasta Yuuri con los ojos iluminados.—¡Mommy, bed alone!

Yuuri no podía creer lo fácil que había sido.

En especial porque al final no lo fue.

La elección de la cama no fue un problema, tenían un estilo marcado para las cosas de Tory, no era una niña a la que le fuera el rosa, en vez de de eso los tonos pasteles de amarillo, el azul o verde agua y los marrones suaves inundaban su armario repleto de ropa de diseñador.

Sus cosas por lo tanto tendían a ser azules y de madera, sus muñecos de trapo y los juguetes de material resistente.

.—Recuérdenme por qué estoy aquí.—Yuri barbulló con hastió viendo sin verdadero interés una fila de cochecitos de diseño moderno que decían ser ecológicos, ¿cómo diablos un cochecito de bebé era ecológico?

—Para que ayudes a comprar una cama para Tory, además, a ella le encanta cuando estás cerca.

Yuuri lo dijo mientras estaba entretenido con los precios de las camas dobles, pero casi como si quisiera corroborar lo dicho por su madre Tory se acercó tambaleante pero segura hasta halar el pantalón de Yuri.

—Yu-rio—balbuceó—, muñecas.

—Maldita sea, no me llames Yurio.

—¡Yurio!—Viktor protestó del otro lado de la tienda, era pequeña y cara, con materiales hipoalergénicos y una dependiente que estaba encantada por atender a tres estrellas del patinaje sobre hielo. –, no frente a Tory.

Yuri bufó, bajó su cara malhumorada hasta agacharse frente a la niña, ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y redondos. Diablos, no podía enojarse con ella si se parecía tanto a Yuuri.

—Me llamo Yuri, repite; Yu-ri—le instó en ruso.

Tory parpadeó, inclinó su cabeza a un lado y exhaló apretando la muñeca que había elegido desde que entraran a la tienda contra su pequeño pecho.—¡Yu-ri-o!

Pero tenía la actitud de Viktor, eso era francamente irritante.

No es que Yuri la odiara, era una niña preciosa y consentida que se había ganado su afecto. Además era hija de la persona más pura de la que pudiese haber gustado, ¿cómo podría no adorarla?

Era cierto, había gustado de Yuuri cuando apenas era un mocoso prepotente de 15 años, madurar no sólo lo había llevado ser más alto y adquirir musculatura, lo había hecho crecer como persona, admitir que su enamoramiento por Yuuri había conllevado a la frustración y a un pequeño resentimiento, sin embargo eso no fue un problema una vez vio a la pequeña niña arropada en mantas después de haber salido del hospital.

¿Cómo no amarla? Era fruto de las personas a las que más admiraba.

Claro, esas dos personas no se enterarían de tal admiración. Que el infierno se congelara antes de eso.

—¡Yu-ri-o!— las manitos estrujaron sus mejillas para llamarle la atención, tenía el diminuto ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas en un puchero—¿concentrado?

—¿Uh?.—masculló, los ojitos azules lo miraron con insistencia.—Oh, sí, estoy concentrado, vamos por tu cama.

—Yup, yup, Bed for me—mientras recitaba Yurio la tomó en brazos para llevarla junto a Yuuri, que se había trasladado a la sección de camas con barrotes de seguridad.

—Vamos Katsudon, sólo elige una, al final a ella sólo le importara dormir—la costumbre de molestarlo, a pesar de los años y de compartir el mismo entrenador, se mantenía intacta. Seguía fastidiándole con el nombre, de hecho desde que se había estirado lo suficiente como para sacarle una cabeza tenía la manía de apoyar su codo en la cabeza del japonés.

Justo como en ese momento, a Yuuri le había molestado en una principio pero como todo con él simplemente lo calló, luego se fue adaptando al hecho de que Yurio nunca cambiaria.

—No, Mommy no—pero el 90% del tiempo Katsuki estaba rodeado de su esposo o su hija, los cuales defendían al japonés con porte férreo, aunque Yurio no sabía como una niña podría verse amenazante golpeando sus pequeños y abultados puños de bebé contra su pecho. Él le sonrió burlándose de los esfuerzos inútiles que daba por defender a Yuuri, en respuesta, ella esbozó un puchero lloroso.

—Oye, no le hare nada a tu mamá.

—¿No?—ella balbuceó, el tono gangoso de un llanto por venir apretaba su garganta.—¿Mommy fine?

—Yeah, he's fine.

La risa infantil que le siguió hizo que el apretón en el corazón de Yuri se desatara.

—Ey, Yuuri, Yurio—Viktor los llamó desde dos filas detrás, donde una cara pero bonita cama con barrotes de seguridad hecha de madera lisa y un pequeño armario incorporado estaba en exhibición—¿Qué les parece?

—Cara—el japonés negó.

—Me da igual—Yuri se encogió de hombros, más la niña en sus brazos abrazó a su muñeca con emoción y chilló.

—For meeee?, Kawaīdesu! Otlichno!(2*)

—Eso es un sí.

Las protestas de Yuuri sobre el precio no movieron un ápice a Viktor sobre su decisión. Insistía en que la estaban malcriando demasiado, no obstante, su esposo no atendió a ello pues le compró tres muñecos de felpa y un carrito para pasear por el parque cuando la temporada fría acabara.

Al llegar a casa estaban tan emocionados que armaron la cama en la habitación de History y se saltaron el almuerzo por no saber dónde encajaba una pieza, la habitación había sido usado sólo para guardar la ropa y los juguetes de la niña pero estaba decorado perfectamente para fungir como habitación permanente. La niña estuvo emocionada sobre su nueva cama de madera y suaves sabanas azules hasta que llego la noche y Yuuri la durmió.

Las dudas de Viktor se despejaron cuando vio la regordeta y tranquila faz de su hija recostada en la cama, sin problemas de no dormir en la misma habitación que sus padres, la miraron por un minuto largo en el umbral de la puerta hasta que se convencieron de que estaría bien, apagaron la luz y entre besos cándidos guiaron el camino hasta su habitación, ansiosos de poder tocarse sin pudor de nuevo.

Al fin, después de un año, podrían hacer el amor en su cama, sin interrupciones, sin caricias apresuradas, lento y desprovisto del constante miedo de que Tory llorara porque tardaban mucho en la ducha, al fin.

Viktor besó con vehemencia la piel de la nuca de Yuuri acoplando sus caderas mientras friccionaba sobre la ropa, bocas juntas con lenguas rosadas jugando entre sí. Yuuri rió, balanceando un dedo juguetón por el cuello de su pijama, acariciaba el primer botón con una coquetería que adoptaba pocas veces al compartir la cama y que, por su rareza, hacía que la boca de Viktor se secara. Quitó el botón, su mirada sin las gafas casi consumidas por el negro de las pupilas dilatadas, Viktor embistió las caderas vestidas anonadado ante la visión casi inocente del pálido hombro de su esposo surgiendo entre la tela de algodón.

Entonces, cuando Yuuri estaba a punto de deslizar la camisa de su torso y dejar ver esos tersos y rosados pezones de ensueño…

Tory lloró.

Se repitió que fueron unos tontos si pensaron que ella se adaptaría a una habitación nueva con tanta facilidad. Yuuri tuvo que calmar a History hasta que durmiera de nuevo esa noche, y así sucedió noche tras noche, la dormían y dejaban la habitación intentando ser lo más silenciosos posibles pero cada noche los intentos de tener sexo o de que History durmiera terminaba en un rotunda fracaso, trasnochándose hasta la madrugada intentando que la pequeña volviera a conciliar el sueño.

Se lo mencionó a Mila un día de práctica, mientras Yakov regañaba a uno de sus nuevos pupilos, un jovenzuelo inglés que apenas había entrado en categoría Junior. Viktor le había dado unos veinte minutos de descanso mientras afinaba el programa libre de Plisetsky, el chico tenía problemas con un cuádruple y el recuperarse en la secuencia de pasos que seguía después, nada que Yuri no pudiera afrontar en una semana o dos.

—¿No quiere dormir sola?—Mila ya había terminado su práctica, así que Yakov la mandaba a descansar, ella se había adaptado muy bien al cambio de pista de San Petersburgo a Moscú, en parte, porque la mayoría de su familia residía en la capital—, eso pasa más de lo que puedas creer, sólo dale tiempo, se adaptará. Uno de mis sobrinos, Dima, estaba empeñado en dormir con mi hermano todas las noches hasta que un día simplemente acepto que debía dormir solo.

—Lo siento Mila, pero no creo que sea tan fácil—Yuuri barbulló mientras flexionaba sus piernas, estiró la izquierda y con ayuda de su mano llevó la punta de su pie al hombro con facilidad—, ella no parece estar encaprichada, duerme bien pero apenas me marcho y apago la luz, se despierta y no para de llorar por horas hasta que cae agotada.

Mila lo sopesó un rato mientras veía a Tory jugar cerca de la pista, la niñera se había enfermado y no habían encontrado un sustituto a tiempo, así que ese día no les quedó más remedio que llevarla a la práctica. Ella rió corriendo alrededor de la pista, llamando a Yurio a viva voz.

—Tal vez le tenga miedo a la oscuridad—sorteó Mila, la pelirroja volteó a verlo con la seguridad de tener la razón en su lindo rostro. Yuuri soltó un bostezo, no muy convencido.

—¿Miedo a la oscuridad?—el otro Yuri salió de la pista cargando a Tory, con sus protectores en las cuchillas y el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, la niña hizo un puchero.

—Oscuridad, mala, mala—balbuceó en ruso.

Desde ese día quedó claro que la oscuridad era el problema, intentaron explicarle con la lógica más básica que la oscuridad no era mala, le cantaron antes de dormir, leyeron cuentos y la dejaron exhausta con juegos hasta que cayera desfallecida como para no despertar hasta el día siguiente. Pero siempre despertaba, lloraba, bramaba por horas hasta que Viktor o Yuuri, el que estuviese de turno, cayera dormido sobre la cama matrimonial de la habitación de ambos con ella en brazos.

Lo intentaron por una semana y sacrificaron sus madrugadas hasta el punto en que debieron suspender un día entero de entrenamiento para dormir, habían llegado a su límite.

Viktor lo había decidido, History seguiría durmiendo con ellos, tal vez era mejor así, tal vez el sexo apresurado en la ducha no era tan malo.

Maldición era terrible, pero todo fuera por la tranquilidad de su nena, y claro, sus horas de sueño.

Esa fue su decisión una mañana de domingo antes de que Yurio interrumpiera el desabrido desayuno que compartiera con su agotado, ojeroso y ya muy de mal humor esposo. El chico pasó sin pedir permiso y depositó una gran caja con un lazo improvisado color azul.

—Es para ti, mocosa—Tory parpadeó somnolienta por unos segundos, después, sus grandes ojos azules brillaron con verdadero entusiasmo.

—¡Mío!, ¡mío!, ¡mío!—extendió sus bracitos desde la silla alta de comer, desplegando sus deditos regordetos, como si la acción fuera a traer más cerca la gran caja.

—Yuri, no creo que sea una buena idea…—Yuuri intentó pararlo, no estaba de acuerdo en que su hija fuese mimada más de lo que ya lo estaba, era eso en un principio lo que no le permitía dormir sola.

—Calla—Yurió chistó, con un extraño sonrojo avergonzado en su rostro. Tomó la caja y lo puso frente a History, que empezó a mordisquear el lazo, Yuuri la amonestó—, mira Pirozhki mal hecho, te daré esto con una condición.

Tory intento pronunciar la palabra "Condición" en ruso, pero al contrario que en inglés, no lo logró, así que pronunció algo más parecido a "Co'tiñon" mientras babeaba el borde de la caja con sus pequeños dientes.

—Sí, dormirás sola esta noche y todas las que vengan porque si no, el anciano calvo de tu padre —Viktor murmuró que no tenía ninguna entrada para que, insinuara, que era calvo, entre dientes. Mientras Yuuri reía, dando unos golpecitos de consolación en el brazo de su esposo—, pueda al fin entrenarme como se debe y le gane a tu tonta mamá la próxima medalla de oro en el Grand Prix Final, ¿entendiste?

Tory barbulló algo parecido a sí. Yurio se dio por satisfecho y se marchó luego de dejar en claro que hacia aquello por puro beneficio propio.

En la caja, envuelta en burbujas contra caídas, descansaba una lámpara de noche en forma de luna del tamaño de un balón de playa. Tenía pintada un gracioso bigote, un sonrojo rosado y ojos cerrados que le daban una apacible imagen que combinaba con la habitación de History. La acomodaron en el buró cerca de la cama, ella quedó encantada y por extraño que pareciera, aquella noche History durmió sin problemas bajo la luz tenue de la luna gorda que custodiaba sus sueños.

A pesar de que estaban ansiosos por celebrar la repentina victoria, no tuvieron sexo. El cansancio acumulado por días los hizo caer dormidos apenas tocaron las sabanas. Le agradecieron a Yuri temprano por la mañana, el chico rubio volvió a replicar con su usual mal humor que lo hizo sólo para que Viktor cumpliera bien con su papel de entrenador.

Sabían que, en realidad, esa era su forma de expresar preocupación por Tory, y como una muestra de que ese extraño cariño era correspondido, la pequeña niña durmió con esa misma gorda y blanca luna todas las noches, iluminando sus sueños hasta que se convirtiera en una mujer.

Y sus padres le agradecieron el hecho de poder hacer el amor de nuevo en su cama.

No era como si Yurio necesitara saberlo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Gracias a Sthef por hacerlo, es una gran chica y beta.

Estaba emocionada por escribir sobre History interactuando con Yurio, y escribir sobre la leve admiración que este tiene por Yuuri, si lo consideramos desde el punto de vista adolescente es un enamoramiento, pero en el caso de adolescentes sólo ellos pueden darle nombre a lo que sienten y ya que Yurio no existe, pues se tiene pase libre. Disfrute escribiendo sobre estos padres frustrados que no pueden tener sexo por el apego de su pequeña, ¡porque es tan común!. Se sorprenderían de los padres que no saben cómo compartir un momento de intimidad que no sea en la ducha (donde supuestamente están libres de sus hijos, digo supuestamente, hay hijos que no aceptan tal separación).

¡Muchas gracias por leer!, espero les haya gustado :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Evgeni Nikiforov(1*):** Oh, así es. Es una referencia a Evgeni Plushenko por ser la obvia (además de Cameron Mitchell) inspiración para crear a Viktor, decidí ponerle ese nombre al padre de Viktor, al menos en esta línea. Como curiosidad, al saber el nombre del padre de Viktor su nombre completo sería algo como Viktor Evgenovich Nikiforov si se sigue la costumbre rusa (casi regla) de utilizar el patronímico del padre como segundo nombre para sus hijos.

 **¿For meeee?, Kawaīdesu!, Otlichno!(2*):** Se supone que dice "¡Lindo!" en japonés; かわいいです! (Kawaīdesu!) y "¡Perfecto!" en ruso; Отлично! (Otlichno!) si traductor google no me falla y alegando que Tory es aún una bebé de un año se traduce a " ¿Para miiii? ¡Lindo! ¡Perfecto!. Recordemos que en su hogar se manejan tres idiomas, naturalmente ella será trilingüe, tal vez maneje más un idioma que otro (el inglés) pero ya a este nivel debe entender cuando se le habla en alguno de los tres idiomas.


	5. Drabble Nº5

**Sonrisas de corazón**

 **Resumen:**

Con una bebé recién nacida y una seria crisis después del parto, es así como los padres de Viktor quieren arrastrarlos a Moscú.

 **Drabble Nº 5**

* * *

 **Beteado por la fantástica Sthefynice 3**

 **Secuela de:** Gorda y blanca luna.

* * *

Les habían advertido que los primeros días como padres primerizos no serian de ensueño. Con la mudanza ya instalada en Moscú y la habitación de Tory hecha, lista para recibirlos una vez dejaran Japón, con su pequeña en brazos. Viktor hizo oídos sordos a los padres experimentados y se empeñó en creer que todo sería perfecto, actuando tal y como siempre hacía ante la inexperiencia.

Yuuri hizo lo mismo, actuar de acuerdo a como lo hacía frente a la inexperiencia. Claro está, su método era un poco más complicado, consistía en angustiarse; callar su dicha angustia por largos minutos pensando en lo peor. Pero una vez tuvo a Tory protegida entre sus brazos, regordeta y sonrosada dentro de su mantita azul frente a la puerta del hospital, estuvo seguro de que podía hacerlo.

—Se ve tan cómoda desde aquí. —Viktor ronroneó, con ojos de padre enamorado, empujando la silla de ruedas hasta la entrada de la recepción. Toshiya delató su posición en la sala de esperas, agitando su mano para llamar su atención. La sala de esperas del único hospital de Hasetsu se encontraba callado, así los sollozos de Hiroko se hicieron cada vez más evidentes a medida que avanzaron hasta el pequeño grupo.

Minako fue la primera en acercarse, Toshiya estaba ocupado calmando a Hiroko mientras intentaba no llorar al igual que su esposa. Al parecer, Mari y su familia no habían llegado aún de Tokyo, los Nishigori no estaban por ninguna parte.

—Es tan… —Minako rodó la cabeza a un lado con una mueca en sus labios, intentando buscar un adjetivo halagador—, pequeñita.

—Quiso nacer un poco antes. — Yuuri acomodó a la bebé entre sus brazos para que Minako la viese mejor. Tory suspiró con los ojos cerrados, tenía el labio inferior dentro de la boca y un puñito se escapaba de la manta aferrado a su oreja.

—Además, las caderas japonesas no soportan tanto peso. —La broma de Viktor para relajar el ambiente hizo bufar a Yuuri, llevaba ocho meses escuchando el mismo chiste y ya no era gracioso. Nunca lo fue, de hecho.

—Los Nishigori están en el aeropuerto esperando a Mari. Las trillizas vienen en camino, dijeron que se atrasarían porque pararon en una tienda. —Informó la ballerina, cuando los padres de Yuuri se acercaron para conocer a la pequeña, Tory abrió los ojos por primera vez, los sorprendieron dos grandes ojos grises que dejaban entrever el color azul tras el iris pálido, evidenciando que tendría el color de ojos de Viktor.

— ¿Quieres cargarla? —La expresión de Hiroko una vez Yuuri le ofreció cargar a su nieta, fue un poema que hablaba de anhelos encontrados. Tenía los ojos hinchados y vidriosos, sus grandes ojos marrones parpadearon con insistencia para enjugarse el resto de lágrimas, asintió, con el labio tembloroso.

—Pero si eres una cosa tan hermosa. —La mujer meció a la niña entre sus brazos, Toshiya se acercó para acariciar un rizo color ébano, pero Tory fue más rápida: la manito blanca enganchó un dedo de su abuelo mientras fruncía los labios.

—No se parece a Yuuri. —Minako dictaminó, haciendo medidas sobre el tamaño y peso del hombre adulto que ella había cargado como un recién nacido hace años. —Era más gordo, mucho más gordo, recuerdo que sus muslos eran como jamones.

—Mi-minako. —el tartamudeo de Yuuri hizo reír a la mujer. Hiroko, que sollozaba viendo a su segunda nieta, argumentó que Yuuri ya tenía un par de días de nacido cuando Minako lo conoció.

—Vaya, ¿cuán mayor es Minako para haber cargado a Yuuri? —El canturreo de Viktor sonó inocente, en realidad era una pequeña venganza. Minako frunció el ceño.

—Era mucho menor que tú, ¡no fue hace muchos años! —Ella adjudicó, apuntándolo con su dedo—, eres tú el anciano treintañero que se casa con un muchacho de veinte.

—Pero Yuuri ya tiene veintiocho, ¿en todo caso la anciana no sería usted quien lo cargó de recién nacido? —Rezongó Viktor, en tono infantil. Era obvio que el tema le divertía.

—No me metan en sus tontas disputas sobre la edad. —Protestó Yuuri, conocía a su esposo lo suficiente como para saber que tomaría el tema como un juego recurrente. En su mente, Viktor no había sobrepasado la veintena, era aún un niño juguetón.

—Pues aún parezco de veinte. —Enfatizó éste. Sin embargo, Minako no estaba al tanto sobre la actitud burlona que Viktor adoptaba a veces. La mujer lució orgullosa por un minuto… era cierto, no parecía mayor a la edad de Yuuri. —En cambio a ti, Nikiforov, ¿son arrugas las que veo?

—No pises fuego, Oukawa.

Oh, Yuuri mostró una cara de sorpresa, Minako había ganado. Debía tenerle más respeto.

Cuando Mari llegó, estaban listos para marcharse. La mujer ataviada en jeans y ropa informal traía en una carriola a su hijo de seis meses, el hecho de volverse esposa y madre no había cambiado su actitud más que el abandonar el cigarrillo. Takao y las trillizas venían tras de ella con globos de rosa chillón, con escritos de _"It's a Girl!"_ y _"Beautiful Princess",_ en dos canastas de dulces y ropa. Sus padres sostenían dos paquetes más que probablemente no necesitarían gracias a la innecesaria cantidad de artículos para bebés que Viktor había encargado durante el embarazo.

Las trillizas eran probablemente las culpables de todo el alboroto, sus grandes sonrisas no hacían ver angelicales sus rostros de adolescentes. Mari estuvo encantada con su nueva sobrina, Takao le saludó con Kai en brazos, el bebé no estuvo muy complacido de conocer a su prima pues empezó a llorar cuando la vio, contagiándole el llanto a Tory.

Sólo por esa causa, los Nishigori no pudieron cargarla.

La primera semana de History en Japón fue tranquila. Era una bebé pacifica, se despertaba sólo una vez en la noche para comer, algo inusual de lo cual Yuuri hizo alboroto, y esperaba hasta las primeras horas del siguiente día para exigir leche de nuevo. Engordó rápido, y al cabo de la semana, ya todos estaban murmurando sobre que se parecía más a Yuuri.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? —Yuuri mecía a Tory en brazos después de haberle sacado sus gases al tiempo que Viktor hacía su maleta. La temporada de competencias del _Grand Prix_ estaba comenzando de nuevo y como entrenador de Yuri, a Viktor le concernían actividades que ni siquiera Yakov podía suplantar.

—Me tendrás aquí en cuatro días. —Viktor le tranquilizó, la familiar sonrisa de corazón calmando el frío que se colaba en el pecho de Yuuri—, ¿podrás hacerlo sin mi?

El japonés asintió. En sus labios, Viktor sabía, quedaba una palabra por decir. Los años de casado le habían enseñado que así era.

Con una pregunta en sus ojos, de esa manera era como Viktor lograba instar a su esposo sin ser muy invasivo.

—Tengo a mamá, pero temo hacer algo mal sin otra ayuda extra. —Confesó, sus ojos marrones se desviaron al rostro pacífico de su hija durmiendo. Parecía un ángel, la cosa más perfecta que había en el mundo, temía hacer algo mal y dañarla. Viktor, de rodillas frente a la maleta de viaje, se inclinó para besar la frente de la pequeña, después levantó una rodilla para apoyarse y llegar hasta los labios de Yuuri, donde dejó un dulce beso de consuelo.

—Eres la mejor madre primeriza, Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuuri. No podrías siquiera respirar cerca de ella de una mala forma.

Yuuri rió, Viktor amaba atinar las palabras correctas para que esa hermosa risa inundara sus oídos.

El teléfono de Viktor interrumpió el ameno momento familiar, y antes de que Yuuri pudiera tomarlo, Viktor saltó sobre él y canceló la video-llamada de un número desconocido.

—Un fan. —Se había excusado.

 **-Baby!History-**

El incidente del teléfono se había repetido dos veces más en el viaje hacia el aeropuerto, a pesar de no ser un gran hecho, Yuuri se sintió atraído por el recelo con el que Viktor tomaba el teléfono y colgaba sin darle oportunidad de ver el contacto. Nunca había sido así, el teléfono de Viktor junto con un par de cosas más, era entrada libre para Yuuri.

En el aeropuerto, antes de subir al avión, ese hecho se repitió.

Yuuri lo despidió con cierto mal sabor en la boca, con los flashes de un paparazzi que intentaba capturar una imagen de Tory entre sus brazos y las mantas, contorneó la figura de Viktor ingresando a la sala.

Suspiró, una extraña ansiedad sustituyó la calidez que Viktor lograba mantener en su persona.

El caso del paparazzi se debía a un trato, ambos se había impuesto a no fotografiar a History hasta que tuviera un poco más de dos meses. Era aún muy pequeña y como padres primerizos y egoístas, querían mantenerla para sí solos; como resultado, no había una sola imagen de la nena en las redes sociales o en revistas. Ya habían recibido ofertas de revistas europeas que ofrecían cantidades exorbitantes por tener una sección de fotos de _"La próxima primadonna del deporte sobre hielo"_ , como la apodaron los títulos sensacionalistas apenas supieron del nacimiento.

Las rechazaron, tal y como las ofertas de patrocinio para artículos de bebés o tiendas de ropa departamental. Argumentaron para sí mismos que habría más en un futuro, Viktor había tenido una infancia lo suficiente plagada de propaganda y modelaje como para saber que quería una infancia común para Tory. Sin embargo, el resultado fue lo contrario de lo que esperaban, el hermetismo que habían mantenido en torno a su hija, resultó con la insistencia de los medios: todos los días, uno o más paparazzi asediaban las aguas termales o la pista de patinaje de _Hashetsu_ para intentar tomar una exclusiva de la bebé.

Como venganza, ambos padres se sentían orgullosos de siempre ocultar el dulce rostro de su hija de los focos, con movimientos rápidos. Hasta ese momento, las revistas sólo habían exhibido fotografías apuradas de Yuuri entrando a autos con un bulto azul en brazos, o de la espalda de Viktor inocentemente volteado al último minuto con una manta delatora, escurriéndose por su codo.

 **-Baby!History-**

Viktor volvió de Rusia en exactamente cuatro días, una vez arreglado unos detalles de la mudanza y atendidas las exigencias de Plisetsky, todo debía ser más ligero para él, pero Yuuri se encontró con que el sempiterno ánimo de Viktor se vio aumentado junto con las llamadas colgadas en su teléfono.

Un día después le llegaría una carta por paquetería que leería con recelo, antes de tirarla a la basura.

Yuuri se vio en la noche ya incapaz de no tocar el tema, ambos ya en cama listos para dormir, con Tory durmiendo en su cuna después de una tarde entusiasta con su padre recién llegado. Le inquirió, con ojos grandes y preocupación en su rostro.

Tuvo que ceder.

—Son mis padres. —El susurro en la habitación oscura hizo estremecer la piel de Katsuki, había una tristeza tras esa declaración que le hacía sentirse expuesto ante los sentimientos de su esposo. Viktor no era así, su Viktor era una persona que no conocía la infelicidad en su tono de voz, alguien que esbozaba una sonrisa enceguecedora y que no sabía ni siquiera como llorar.

—Nunca me has hablado de ellos.

En realidad, se sabía poco de ellos, ni Yuuri, un gran fan desde los inicios de Viktor en su carrera como patinador, sabía cómo se veían los padres de Viktor. Lo único que sabía, era que ambos progenitores eran rusos, y que habían estado relacionados al mundo del estrellato de alguna u otra forma. No obstante, no conocía detalles tan banales como el lugar donde vivían, o el por qué nunca habían visitado a Viktor, ni una sola vez en todos los años que llevaban de casados.

—Lo sé, —susurró. —Lo sé. —Repitió, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, aspirando el único olor que lograba calmarle. Yuuri estaba apresado entre sus brazos, con la espalda contra su pecho y la mirada fija en el tapiz de la pared. Preguntándose cuál era la expresión que esbozaba su esposo, y con ese pensamiento, Yuuri formuló su siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Hay algo mal con ellos?

—No. —La forma pesada en la que las palabras le abandonaron los labios, pareció decir lo contrario. — Sí, sí lo hay. —Remarcó luego de unos segundos, —son unos pésimos padres, les juré que no volvería a verlos si estaba a mi disposición. No son como tu familia, Yuuri, son personas adineradas que sólo piensan en aumentar su número de cuentas. Probablemente su primera pregunta sea si Tory es lo suficientemente guapa como para que sea modelo.

—Lo haces sonar terrible. —Con su mano derecha, Yuuri trazó círculos tranquilizadores en el brazo de Viktor, miró hacía la cuna donde su hija dormía, incapaz de pensar que otros padres no pudieran sentir la misma y grandiosa sensación que lo invadía al ver a su pequeña.

—Son tan terribles como suena. —El apretado abrazo de Viktor se ciñó más contra su cuerpo, Yuuri sabía que hablaba un niño herido.

Tal vez un niño al que nunca le había apoyado en sus primeras competencias.

O al que no le había celebrado un cumpleaños con una gran tarta…

Y que, de seguro, no disfrutó de sus padres en un desayuno cotidiano.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Un silencio incómodo se extendió en la habitación. Yuuri podía sentir la respiración tranquila de su esposo contra el cuello, los mechones de pelo provocándole cosquillas juguetonas.

—Quieren verme, y a la bebé, —ya no hablaba el niño herido, el tono de voz duro le indicó a Yuuri que hablaba el padre arisco. —Quieren que vayamos a Moscú, han ido por trabajo y quieren verla.

Una idea se empujaba en la punta de su lengua.

— **Y… ¿Hay problema alguno si les dejamos conocerla?**

Viktor saltó, aún con los brazos alrededor de Yuuri, apoyando sus codos para mirarlo con sus grandes ojos incrédulos.

— ¡No lo haré! — Viktor lucia como un niño al negarse. Yuuri le sonrió, acunando una mejilla inflada por el berrinche de su esposo, la dulce expresión derritió los témpanos de hielo en los ojos de Viktor.

—Llámalos. —Le instó, con la voz suave y una sonrisa conciliadora.

Eventualmente, así lo hizo.

Se repitió que sólo por Yuuri, por su esposo que se mostraba tan ansioso, y su pequeña.

Así es como se vieron atrapados en el aeropuerto de Moscú con una tierna bebé de quince días, con catorce horas de retraso en su llegada. Una nevada fuera de época azotó Rusia ese año, en las noticias decían que se debía al calentamiento global. Tuvieron que hacer parada en China por el mal clima, y luego abordar el otro vuelo resignados a su suerte. Al llegar al aeropuerto, se encontraron con que era prácticamente imposible salir por la nieve que invadía las entradas y la calle.

Viktor no lucia muy feliz, su rostro pálido por primera vez parecía tener ojeras, el cabello le caía sobre el rostro sin gracia. Yuuri lo miró mientras acomodaba a Tory en otra manta para abrigarla del frío. Viktor arrastraba el equipaje, Makkachin venia en su transportador, ladrándole a quien fuera que le hubiese inyectado el tranquilizador antes de subir al segundo vuelo.

Después de una llamada resignada, Viktor tuvo que llamar a sus padres, siendo su última salida el que un auto privado los buscara. En un cuarto de hora ya estaban allá, Viktor se levantó sin muchos ánimos para empujar el equipaje, para así finalmente encontrarse en la entrada con ellos.

Los esperaban a unos pasos de las puertas corredizas, una alta mujer de cabello rubio largo que no aparentaba mucho más de treinta, caminaba ataviada en una falda entallada y abrigo de piel mientras gritaba en ruso a su teléfono celular; un hombre, un poco más bajo y con arrugas disimuladas en las esquinas de sus ojos, era la copia exacta de Viktor, con irises marrones. Él fue el primero que los saludó con una mano en el aire, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Yuuri se sorprendió de ver la misma sonrisa de corazón que Viktor esbozaba.

Cuando la mujer volteó hacia ellos, se quedo helada. Murmuró una seca despedida por su celular, y los miró como si no creyese que de verdad estuvieran allí. Por la impresión que Viktor había dejado de sus padres, Yuuri se imaginó un frío saludo acompañado de la incomodidad al no saber cómo tratarse luego de tantos años. Pero la mujer se lanzó a los brazos de Viktor besando sus mejillas, sus largos dedos de modelo aplastando las mejillas de su hijo con saña.

— ¡Vitya! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Ya han sido quince años! —Ella se apartó para mirarlo, con sus grandes ojos azul aguamarina, igual a los de Viktor y a los de Tory, admirando a su hijo mientras parpadeaba por las lágrimas.

—Pareciera, incluso, que está más alto.

—No puede crecer más, Evgeni. No después de los veinte. —Peleó la mujer, Viktor lucía hastiado.

Los ojos de Evgeni Nikiforov se trasladaron hasta Yuuri.

— ¡Ah!, así que tu eres el famoso Yuuri. Dime, ¿fue difícil pescar a nuestro hijo? —Le sonrió el hombre. Yuuri parpadeó, incapaz de evitar el sentir de estar hablando con su esposo, un poco más corto de altura y con un corte distinto, si ignoraba las arrugas apenas distinguibles y los ojos marrones, no podía diferenciarlos. —Uh. — Él hombre mayor murmuró, al recibir respuesta de Yuuri. — ¿No sabes inglés?

—Lo siento, lo siento, yo soy Yuuri y ella… —destapó a Tory, que estaba profundamente dormida con su dedo pulgar dentro de la boca—, es History. History Viktorovna Nikiforova. Por favor, cuiden de nosotros.

— ¡Pero es tan hermosa! — Exclamó él. — ¡Nadeska, mírala!

— ¿History? —Ella masculló, acercándose lo suficiente a Yuuri como, para pinchar las mejillas de su nieta. De allí venía el irrespeto por el espació personal, se dijo. Viktor rodeó un brazo en torno a sus hombros con una expresión arisca en su rostro, Yuuri aún no podía ver el lado terrible de los padres de Viktor. —Pobre pequeña, ¡te han puesto un nombre feo! Deja que tía Nadeska te ponga un nombre más bonito.

—Madre… —Viktor gruñó.

— ¿Oh, que tal Victorie **(1*)**?

— _Padre_ …

—Pueden decirle Tory. —Yuuri medió.

Los abuelos estuvieron de acuerdo, después de una charla sobre no ser llamado abuelos (sino tíos), subieron al auto, a una limosina que Viktor miró con resignación.

— ¡Vamos, Makkachin, entra!

— ¿Le llamaste Makkachin?, pensé que los llamarías Daichi III como los otros dos.

— ¿Los otros dos? —Yuuri inquirió.

—Sí. — Rió Evgeni. —Los caniches de Viktor siempre tuvieron nombres japoneses. De niño le gustaban tanto las cosas japonesas que no nos extraño que se casara con un japonés.

Un rezongüido enojado, parecido al de un niño en pleno berrinche, escapó de Viktor- Yuuri lo vio hundirse en el asiento de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, Makkachin se sentó junto a él, inocente de la actitud de su dueño.

Durante el viaje a su departamento, Yuuri descubrió que Nadeska había sido modelo y que en la actualidad manejaba su propia marca de ropa, Evgeni era actor retirado.

—Tuve a Viktor a los dieciocho, fue difícil, no teníamos ni una sola moneda para darle de comer. —Confesó Nadeska, después de darle unas hoscas indicaciones al conductor.

—Yo tenía quince. —Se sonrió Evgeni, aprovechando el que era una de esas pocas veces en las que Viktor caía dormido. Estaba tan acostumbrado al _Jet lag_ , que trasnocharse parecía un juego de niños para él, no obstante, había ocasiones, (escasas como aquella), en donde el sueño lograba vencerlo.

Yuuri descubrió durante la semana en la que los padres Nikiforov permanecieron en Moscú, que no habían sido malos padres, sino que fueron descuidados y olvidadizos. Se habían empeñado en darle a Viktor lo que en un principio le faltó, y descuidaron cosas que un niño rodeado de lujos consideraba más importante que dos padres jóvenes con sueños de triunfar.

¿Cómo no equivocarse dos jóvenes, con un bebé, intentando cumplir metas que apuntaban a la grandeza?

Nadeska era una mujer fuerte, mordaz, manejaba su propia empresa y se había abierto paso en el mundo de modelaje incluso siendo una madre a temprana edad. Tenía temple, y su persistencia había sido heredada por Viktor.

Evgeni era un hombre dulce, amable, de ademanes suaves y sonrisa fácil. No era muy bueno descifrando los sentimientos de otros, pero tenía un corazón noble y una terquedad apabullante que Yuuri veía en su esposo.

Viktor se quejó al principio, algo de lo que se vio muy reticente hacer frente a Yuuri. Expresó lo dolido que se sintió al no verlos más a menudo en su niñez, sobre nunca escuchar su voz más que a través del teléfono, el que ambos no lo hubiesen buscando cuando su carrera empezó a despegar y decidiera huir de casa. De lo asustado que se sentía ante la posibilidad de cometer los mismos errores para con Tory.

Yuuri poco a poco entendió que él no era el único que tenía dudas. Fue, de alguna manera, tranquilizante.

Una tarde se los dijo, instalados ya en su nuevo departamento. Tory dormía, exhausta por los mimos que sus recién marchados abuelos le propinaran durante el día.

—No son malas personas, sólo, no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Viktor observó a Tory mientras servía la comida, meditativo.

—Aún así, no sé cómo perdonarlos.

—Entonces no lo hagas por ahora. Disfruta que estén a tu lado, creo que será suficiente.

Se contentó con ver a Viktor relacionarse más con sus padres durante esas dos semanas, interactuando con History, compartiendo experiencias que ahora se atrevían a intentar. Reconoció aquella mirada de orgullo y amor que sentía al ver a su propia hija en los ojos de Nadeska y Evgeni, y se dijo que tal vez los primeros disgustos habían hecho algo bueno por esa familia a la que ahora formaba parte.

Al final de esa semana, Nadeska y Evgeni tuvieron que trasladarse a Suecia de nuevo, pero se marcharon con la promesa de hacer videollamadas para estar al tanto.

Finalmente, cumplieron con su promesa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

En serio, de verdad que quería compartir lo que pienso que pudo pasar con los padres de Viktor. Tal vez sea algo más grave en el no tan lejano canon (si, Kubo, esta es una pulla para que hagas una serie en vez de una película), como se observó en los primeros capítulos, e incluso como mencionó Kubo, Viktor tuvo una buena educación, instructores privados, clases de inglés particulares y una obvia publicidad en los inicios de su carrera. Tal vez incluso un pequeño paseo por el modelaje antes de su lanzamiento al patinaje.

Por alguna razón, sentí que por las actitudes de Viktor, sus padres estarían ocupados, obviamente ricos y sin mucho tiempo para enseñarle cosas de la vida cotidiana, cosas que él tendría que aprender, por su cuenta, sin nadie más a su lado que señalara el camino, porque sus padres estaban tan ocupados trabajando para construirle un futuro estable, que olvidaron el que era un niño y el que ellos tampoco estaban preparados, el que tal vez estaban haciendo cosas mal.

Muchos distanciamientos entre padres e hijos se dan de esta forma, lentos, sin percatarse de ello, creyendo que el otro simplemente no quería entenderlos. Y es tan triste, que simplemente tenía que retratarlo porque las heridas parecen más abiertas en estos casos, pero son muy fáciles de revertir.

Me gusta pensar que eso ocurrió.

Tambien debo aclarar que estos escritos se me están pasando de la mano y ya puede considerarse One-shot, pero es que me emociono ¿Pueden culparme? xD

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Nota:** Gracias a la anom MM por avisarme el que traductor automático de google me había jugado una mala pasada sin darme cuenta :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Victorie(1*):** ¿Victoria o Historia?, los Nikiforov no tienen mucha imaginación. Y obviamente están muy empeñados en dejar un legado xD


	6. Drabble Nº6

**Pequeño Guisante.**

 **Resumen:**

Viktor se da cuenta de que su niñita está creciendo.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri guarda un pequeño secreto (realmente pequeño; del tamaño de un guisante) con tal de volverse hexacampeón.

* * *

 **Drabble Nrº 6**

 **Secuela de :** Sonrisas de corazón.

* * *

Llegar al _Grand Prix Final_ había sido una hazaña que la prensa había seguido con diligencia. Con una hija y con su esposo como entrenador, al parecer Yuuri se había vuelto una leyenda luego de volver dos años después de su retiro a los 30. Comentaban que aún se veía joven para su edad, que entrenaba todos los días y que descuidaba la crianza de su hija por estar allí, en el hielo, disfrutando de lo que amaba.

Descuidaba muchas cosas, Yuuri lo sabía.

Muchas, _pequeñas,_ cosas.

Terminó su coreografía con un crescendo abrupto y el pensamiento de que debía ganar, debía hacerlo o todo su esfuerzo, los días enteros que no habían pasado con su hija y el irremediable hecho de estar arriesgando su salud por su última temporada, no valdrían la pena.

Con el segundo puntaje más alto había ganado la medalla de plata en el _Trophée Eric Bompard_ era un plus que fuese el mejor puntaje de su carrera, un joven brasileño que era obviamente su competencia más amenazante después de Yurio había ganado el oro.

Tory gritaba feliz en el _Kiss and Cry_ , en los brazos de su padre con una gabardina azul pastel, y un moño sujeto con broche en forma de flor parecía una pequeña hada hermosa. Minako le había pintado _"Go Yuuri"_ en la frente, y entre sus pequeñas manos una bandera de Japón era ondeada con descuido.

—Lo has hecho perfecto, Yuuri. —Viktor le besó la mejilla mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse el sudor que le empapaba las sienes. Tory era dueña de las cámaras mientras tanto, lanzando besos con sus manos y saltando en el regazo de su padre por más atención—, tenemos una semana entera antes de ir a Canadá para la Final, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Desparramado en el hombro de su esposo y sin muchas ganas de dar una entrevista, Yuuri bufó, cansado. Había estado así las últimas semanas, demasiado cansado para decir una sola palabra después de darlo todo en las presentaciones. La famosa resistencia de Yuuri Katsuki parecía irse apenas tocaba el _Kiss and Cry_. Tory rió, balbuceando entre una mezcla de japonés e inglés que le gustaba el vestuario de su mamá.

Viktor no pensó mucho en ello, dejó a su pareja descansar, pero entonces, esa misma noche en la habitación de hotel viendo a su hija jugar con un juguete sobre la cama, sin nada más que su ropa interior y una graciosa corona de flores que le regalaron a Yuuri durante su programa libre, se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella estaba _tan_ grande.

Tenía un año y medio, lo sabía, era demasiado obvio con ya la mayoría de sus dientes brotando de las encías rosadas y su gran fluidez al hablar. Su hija había alcanzado la edad necesaria como para empezar una despreocupada carrera como modelo infantil para revistas reconocidas. Era bonita, tenía en su rostro la inocencia de Yuuri pero había heredado la elegancia de su abuela Nadeska. La buscaban las marcas de ropa y los publicistas que, con mucha frecuencia, buscaban el paquete completo de la familia Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Sentado en la butaca viendo a su hija y esposo dormir en la misma cama, Viktor tuvo una especie de epifanía.

— ¿Christ?

Llamar a Christ, por supuesto, eso era lo indicado. Con todo y su fama de figura sobre-sexualizada, Christ era un gran padre de dos niños adoptivos, ni él o su esposo tenían el gen en su familia como para que siquiera pudiera activarse y darles una oportunidad de hijos biológicos. Pero era una grandiosa familia que funcionaba como los engranajes de un reloj y a veces, sólo a veces, Viktor los envidiaba.

—No, es Masumi. —El rostro de un hombre sonriente apareció tras la pantalla, Masumi era mitad japonés pero sus facciones era claramente occidentales. El día en que Christ y él anunciaron su compromiso, nadie pudo sorprenderse. Ambos eran amigos desde la infancia y el hecho de que Masumi dejara su próspera carrera como abogado para ser el representante de Christ, había sido una prueba de las sospechas que más tarde todos pudieron confirmar. —Christ está atendiendo a Rafael, vendrá en unos minutos. ¿Lo esperas?

Viktor estaba muy serio, Masumi lo notó porque su postura relajada fue reemplazada por una tensa.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Viktor dudó, ¿Debería decirlo? ¿No eran sus inquietudes infundadas? Cambiando su posición en la butaca decidió que no perdería mucho por preguntar.

— ¿Como soportan que crezcan? ¿Cómo verlos crecer tan rápido sin pensar que se te está yendo de las manos?

Masumi rió.

—Pues buscas tener otro, eso fue lo que hicimos nosotros. Con ustedes seguro el trabajo es más entretenido que el papeleo del orfanato. —Bromeó, con una risa fácil en sus labios. Ante la palidez de Viktor, carraspeó para adoptar una expresión seria de nuevo—, sólo lo aceptas Viktor, simplemente pasa. Cuando Sahir cumplió ocho, Christ entró en la misma diatriba que tú, estaba aterrado de que su pequeño niño dejara de quererlo, llegó a nosotros con cinco años y su infancia parecía demasiado rápida para ambos. Pero es así como sucede, no hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo disfrutarlos mientras podamos.

Viktor miró hacía a la cama, Yuuri había sentido el peso de su hija en algún momento ya que ahora la acunaba contra su pecho en una posición protectora. Sus dos niños, pensó, ya estaban creciendo.

— ¿Oh, ese es Viktor?, ¡Di _"Hi",_ Rafael! —Chris apareció en la esquina de la pantalla con una extraña mascarilla en la cara y un niño de un año en los brazos. Rafael era americano, del sur, de algún país caribeño con amplias playas y sol radiante que le había tostado la piel. El niño, enfurruñado por cualquiera que fuese su capricho ese día, hizo un puchero y se ocultó en el pecho de Chris.

— ¡No! —El niño siguió con su berrinche. Viktor se rió un poco de la frustración de Christopher sobre su caprichoso niño, viéndose reflejado por un momento en su amigo. Charlaron por un rato hasta que Rafael se desenfadó y empezó a llamarlo _"Uncle Vik"_ con su inglés poco practicado.

Ya era tarde cuando los despidió, un poco más relajado respecto al crecimiento desmedido de su hija, pero aún con la angustia de no estar invirtiendo lo suficiente en la infancia de su pequeña.

Esa inquietud no le dejó tranquilo por largos días, al punto de no notar la diferencia en el comportamiento de su esposo. Pasaba más tiempo durmiendo o cansado que con Tory o él, sus fuerzas eran para y por entrenar, el resto de su resistencia parecía desvanecerse entre la fatiga matutina y unas profundas ojeras en su rostro.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Yuuri parecía reticente a mencionar algo sobre el tema.

— ¿Estás seguro de que el médico dijo que estabas bien?

Yuuri comió su tostada, asintiendo sin mirar a los ojos de Viktor, pretendiendo leer una revista mientras mecía a Tory, sentada en su regazo.

Había ido al médico hacía dos semanas, cuando el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en él después de sus entrenamientos y presentaciones. Con una niña de un año y medio, caer dormido la mayor parte del día no era un lujo que podía darse. No se lo había dicho a Viktor a su tiempo, pero también había sentido calambres durante sus presentaciones y enfermarse tan cerca de la última recta de su carrera como patinador no estaba en sus planes. Lo consultó con un medico, se hizo exámenes y al día siguiente, llegaron las pruebas.

Las había quemado al terminar de leerlas.

 _No_ cuando estaba tan _cerca_ , se repitió.

Aguantaría unos días más. Sólo unos días más, se permitiría ser egoísta.

Podría abandonar la temporada para los Cuatro Continentes o para el Campeonato Mundial, pero no para el Grand Prix, estaba más apegado a esa competencia que a ninguna otra. Por el Grand Prix había conocido a Viktor, por él ambos estaban juntos y pensaba darle honor al evento.

—Ya sabes lo que dijo, te lo dije. No tengo la misma edad que antes, tuve un embarazo y soy el patinador con más edad aún activo. Es compresible que me sienta agotado.

Viktor hizo una mueca, tomando a Tory entre sus brazos para jugar un rato con ella.

—Pero, ¿tan repentino? Hace tres semanas estabas bien, tenías energía para cuatro programas libres más, y ahora…

La mano de Yuuri cubrió la de Viktor, una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estaré bien, entrenador Nikiforov.

Viktor suspiró, miró a Tory que jugaba con su tostada llena de huevo y una extraña mezcla de jalea.

—Y tú, deberías crecer con más lentitud, ¿no te parece?

Ella echó una fragante carcajada infantil como respuesta.

Además del cansancio desmedido de Yuuri, nada fue fuera de lo común esa semana. Para el pesar de Viktor, necesitaron una niñera para Tory. El jaleo de los entrenamientos dobles de Yurio y Yuuri, más la incapacidad de ese último para cuidar de una niña después de sus entrenamientos, los vieron forzados a contratar a una vivaracha muchacha que los acompañara a todos lados con la _"Próxima primadonna del patinaje sobre hielo",_ a cuestas.

El hecho de que las revistas hablaran sobre lo ocupados y pocos actos que eran para criar a una hija con tanto trabajo y poco tiempo libre de por medio, sólo añadió culpa a las preocupaciones de Viktor. La victoria de Yuuri en el programa corto en el evento final, alivianó el ambiente por un día. Al día siguiente, la tensión de la final y el persistente barullo que circundaba a la siempre polémica familia Katsuki-Nikiforov, terminó por destrabar los ya innatos nervios de Yuuri a minutos de su presentación.

Se sabía los pasos de memoria, lo había perfeccionado a tal punto de no cometer ningún error en los entrenamientos, y había estado obsesionado por volver los pocos triples que aún conservaba en cuádruples, sólo un axel era triple por obvias razones.

No ayudaba que Yurio estuviese en mejor forma, ni que su oponente brasileño contara con uno de los mejores performances que hubiera visto en su carrera.

Aún así, salió a la pista, patinó sin importar los calambres en sus piernas, ni el dolor en su vientre tenso o la fatiga que se arregló por no demostrar. Quería que su hija y su esposo le vieran patinar por última vez, con tanta dedicación como la primera vez que ganó la final.

Y ganar una vez más, una última vez.

Se sorprendió haciéndolo, cansado y sudoroso, con las piernas temblorosas pero atónito al ver su puntuación marcada en el tablero. Nadie pudo superarla, ni siquiera Yurio.

Ni siquiera el _Niño Prodigio_ de Rusia.

Se había vuelto Hexacampeón. El simple pensamiento le dio fuerzas para levantarse y tomar su lugar en el podio, sonreír a las cámaras e ignorar cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.

Nada podría haber arruinado ese momento.

Nada, excepto las inhalaciones sorprendidas, la alarma en los ojos de Viktor cuando, en algún momento de la presentación de las medallas, se dio cuenta que _algo_ bajaba por sus muslos.

Ese día vestía de blanco y su leotardo estaba manchado de rojo.

Yurio fue quien lo sostuvo cuando se desmayó.

 **-Baby!History-**

Voces brumosas interrumpían su inconsciencia, luces distantes, un llanto familiar.

—Estará bien, estará bien.

— ¿Cómo pudo ocultarlo…?

—Sabes que es terco, no te lo hubiera dicho.

Conocía esas voces, eran tan familiares, reconfortantes.

— ¿Mommy? —Conocía esa voz. Con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos pesados y le sonrió a su hija. Tory tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y el cabello revuelto a causa de un berrinche.

— _My little princess, I'm okay._ _Not cry, my love_.

Estar bien en realidad no era la definición correcta que cualquiera usaría en esos momentos, debajo de las mantas y la ropa de hospital sentía el cuerpo entumecido, el frio le calaba a los huesos, y la intravenosa en su brazo picaba.

Estaba seguro que debía verse terrible.

Pero preocuparía a su princesa si confirmaba su estado deplorable.

— ¿Yuuri? —Haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar su vista sin los lentes logró vislumbrar a Viktor, el hombre lo abrazó con extremo cuidado, sollozando.

—Pensé que morirías, pensé que no estarías más a mi lado.

A pesar de sus músculos agarrotados y el dolor que atravesaba su vientre, el fuerte estrujón de Viktor fue reconfortante. Tory rió, feliz de compartir un abrazo entre sus padres después de horas de tensión y llanto.

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? —Viktor se apartó de él para recriminarle, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Pudiste morir! ¡Ambos pudieron hacerlo!

—Quería ganar, por última vez…

— ¡Fuiste egoísta! —Le gritó, a su causa, Tory volvió a llorar. —¿Qué pasaría si hubieras muerto? ¿Qué pasaría con Tory? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo?

Sí, había sido egoísta. Se merecía el dolor por el que pasaba.

Pudo vislumbrar a Yurio al otro lado de la habitación, mirando por la ventana, impávido. Su silencio y la tensión de sus puños apretados contra sus brazos valían más que mil palabras.

—Sólo quería dar un buen final. —Admitió con pesar. Viktor le entregó a Tory para que pudiera consolarla, ella gimoteó pegada a su cuello—, vaya espectáculo.

—No me importaba una medalla, Yuuri. Pudieron morir, ambos. —Las lágrimas volvieron al rostro de Viktor. Más que el dolor físico, a Yuuri le dolían esas lágrimas rondado por sus mejillas—, estuvieron a punto de morir ambos.

— ¡Pero a mí sí me importaba la medalla, Viktor! Se trataba de mí, no del esposo de Viktor Nikiforov, no de la madre de su hija… no del inútil patinador que no logró conseguir su sexta medalla porque se embarazó antes de conseguirla. —Su voz estaba ronca. Era un esfuerzo hablar, con Tory ya dormida sobre su pecho, se permitió un minuto de silencio. — ¿Sobrevivió?

¿Había sobrevivido el pequeño guisante en su interior que se había empeñado en ignorar?

Viktor asintió.

—Tendrás una posible amenaza de aborto hasta el quinto mes de embarazo, pero sí: sobrevivió.

Yuuri asintió, el peso en su pecho se volvió más ligero. Tory se removió entre sueños, intranquila, no pudiendo evitar pensar que ese niño en su vientre también pudo ser ella, pudo ser su dulce niña a la que tanto amaba, por la que daría la vida. Se había cegado ante la posibilidad de ganar, creyendo que sólo se hacía daño a sí mismo, sin pensar en el bebé. Otro hijo de Viktor y de él, creciendo nuevamente en su vientre.

—Lo siento. —Susurró. —Fui un egoísta. —Yuri, al otro lado de la habitación, bufó. El joven hombre se levantó de su silla y caminó airado hasta la puerta, estampándola en su marco. Eso hablaba mucho por él. —, pero no me arrepiento.

Viktor no le dio una respuesta.

—Debo ir con la enfermera y decirle que has despertado. —Y al igual que Yurio, se fue. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, Yuuri no los culpaba. Él tampoco lo haría de estar en su lugar.

Había ganado el _Grand Prix Final_ en su última temporada como competidor. Pero a cambio de eso, había perdido la confianza de su esposo.

Un precio más caro del habitual.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Feliz navidad! :)


	7. Drabble Nº7

**En el hielo**

 **Resumen:**

Yuuri se da cuenta de todo lo que tiene, y cuanto lo ama.

* * *

 **Drabble Nrº 7**

Beteado por la fantástica Sthefynice 3

Secuela de: Pequeño Guisante

 **Nota:** Les recomiendo escuchar "Yûri on ice" la canción, cuando llegue la escena de la pista de hielo :)

* * *

Con los inicios de una academia de danza y Tory debutando en los primeros recitales infantiles de ballet para los que con tanto entusiasmo practicaba, Yuuri no tenía mucho tiempo para ir a pasar un rato en el hielo. Viktor tenía el privilegio de ser socio de Yakov y, con ello, tener como entrenar a sus pupilos en su propia pista de patinaje. Junto con Yurio ya pasaban de siete, con medallas de oro que demostraban la increíble dedicación de Viktor para con sus estudiantes. Como los años le habían enseñado a ser un entrenador paciente que lograba compenetrar con sus discípulos era algo increíble de ver.

Pero entrenar no era igual a patinar para Viktor, así que ambos no disfrutaban como antes de la sensación de unas cuchillas deslizándose libremente bajo sus pies en meses. El tener a dos hijos, siendo Takeshi un niño demasiado activo que lograba consumir el poco tiempo libre del que sus padres gozaban, y a Tory, una niña en pleno crecimiento, no ayudaba a la ecuación.

Así que, una tarde de abril Yuuri tomó una decisión, buscó a Takeshi en la guardería justo a la hora de la salida, dejó a Lilia a cargo de sus clases de la tarde, y llamó a Viktor, que estaba libre porque aún sus patinadores estaban de vacaciones y era su turno de recoger a Tory en la academia de ballet.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Pasó algo? —Viktor le respondió al cuarto tono. Yuuri, por alguna razón, sentía el corazón desbocado.

—Ven a la pista de patinaje. —Le suplicó mientras pasaba un alto en el semáforo. Takeshi jugaba con un dinosaurio de juguete cuando Yuuri le miró de reojo, el cabello blanco sobre sus ojos grandes color ámbar. Hizo maniobras probablemente ilegales para apoyar su teléfono entre la oreja y su hombro, dejar una mano en el volante y la otra libre para acomodar el cabello de su hijo fuera de sus ojos.

— ¿¡Qué!? Pero ya es tarde.

—Viktor, ven a la pista de patinaje, ahora. —Un semáforo en rojo, paró y bufó. La camioneta familiar se sentía como una jaula, quería salir de ella y deslizarse, sentir el frio aire de una pista sobre la cara descubierta, dar saltos cuádruples y disfrutar del poder de la punta de su patín al aterrizar a la perfección—, voy en camino para allá.

Hubo un silencio detrás de la línea, escuchó a Tory preguntar algo a su padre, seguramente sentada en el puesto del copiloto con su tutú azul y el pelo en un moño, feliz de haber hecho algún otro paso al primer intento.

—Está bien, ya vamos.

Se saltó otros cinco semáforos en rojo para llegar a la pista, y cuando aparcó Viktor, ya los estaba esperando y el sol se ponía tras el lúgubre horizonte de Moscú.

Tomó su bolso y a Takeshi sin ponerle seguro a la camioneta, Viktor lo recibió con ojos interrogantes dentro de la pista medio iluminada por las luces del pasillo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Le interrogó, Yuuri no le respondió, sólo le pasó en brazos a Takeshi que gritó de alegría por ver a su padre. La respuesta no era fácil, quería patinar, pero su deseo iba más allá de una necesidad, una exigencia de su cuerpo atareado como los pulmones necesitando aire para funcionar, un grito desesperado de estrés.

Se sentó sin pesar en nada más que lo cerca que estaba de la pista, sólo ponerse los patines y podría…

Unas manos fuertes le impidieron seguir ajustando sus patines, alzó la vista para ver a la persona a los ojos y se encontró con Viktor, el hombre con el que llevaba casado más de una década. Tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo, necesitaría un recorte, y en la comisura de sus ojos una suave curva presagiaba el inicio de una arruga traviesa. Se sorprendió aprendiendo el rostro que había amado por años, de nuevo.

La línea de su mandíbula estaba apretada y el ceño fruncido, los ojos brillantes por la preocupación. Iba a decir algo, lo veía en sus ojos.

—Yuuri, —las manos fuertes sostuvieron las suyas, un pulso vibrante contra su muñeca. Los labios de Viktor se entreabrieron con su nombre, la voz ronca enamorada—, ¿estás bien?

Se quedó viendo ese rostro preocupado por un largo minuto hasta que dedujo que esperaba una respuesta suya.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

—Sí. —Chilló, casi atareado. —Sólo quiero… quiero patinar. Hace tanto que no lo hago, que no lo hacemos. Sólo patinar, sin entrenamientos, sin público… sólo nosotros, y la pista.

Ajena a ellos, Tory ya se había puesto sus patines y se deslizaba por la pista con gracilidad. Había empezado a los cuatro años a tantear el terreno, y pronto empezaría con sus lecciones de patinaje en la pista de Viktor y Yakov, así que por ahora sólo practicaba los fines de semana.

Viktor no soltaba sus manos, la mirada aguamarina le penetraba hasta el alma.

—Te ves cansado, es mejor si vamos a casa y…

— ¡Mamá, quiero hacerlo como Tory! —Takeshi los interrumpió, con toda la inocencia de un niño, con su sonrisa chimuela señalaba a Tory en la pista. Su hija de seis años hacía un ángel con completa soltura, con su tutú azul aún puesto y los patines blancos regalados por Yurio, el cabello suelto color negro ondeando tras su menuda espalda. — ¡Enséñame!

—Te pondré los patines. —Le sonrió, Takeshi tenía patines desde los dos años, unas cosas pequeñas regaladas por Otabek y Mila el día de su cumpleaños, pero Takeshi apenas estaba tocando el hielo. Era muy joven aún, y apenas mantenía su precario equilibro tomado de los pantalones de alguno de sus padres.

—Yuuri…

—Estoy bien, sólo estoy estresado. Hace tanto que no patino, ni por unos segundos. —Sentó al pequeño niño de cabellos blancos en una butaca. Viktor le pasó los patines luego de que le hiciera un gesto, el lenguaje de dos personas que llevaban años conociéndose—, no puedo soportarlo un minuto más, patinar era mi vida, lo fue siempre. No sé cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo sin pensar en ello.

—Has pasado más tiempo sin estar en el hielo… —Le reprochó el hombre de ojos aguamarina.

—Lo sé, pero siento que perderé algo de mi vida si no lo hago ahora.

Y vaya que lo sabía, había pasado un año entero con el embarazo y post-parto de Tory, y con el de Takeshi meses enteros luego de la amenaza de aborto. Con los pies hinchados y en reposo, cuidando a sus hijos los primeros meses con Viktor, ambos sin respirar algo de tiempo a solas sin un niño llorando al segundo siguiente. Pero la sensación en su pecho aquella vez era distinta, lo necesitaba, sentía que perdería su vida si no ponía las cuchillas en el hielo y hacía un _Toe-Loop_.

Los preferidos de Viktor eran los _Toe-Loop_.

¿Sería posible que…?

Parpadeó, el sentimiento carcomiendo sus entrañas para cuando terminó de ponerle los patines a su hijo, y éste le miró con sus grandes ojos de niño emocionado, de nuevo, el liso flequillo estaba sobre sus ojos.

Viktor suspiró.

—Me podre los míos, —sonó resignado. Yuuri asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, y guió a su hijo hasta la pista. Dio unas cuantas vueltas con él hasta que se acostumbrara al cambio de centro de gravedad, lo dejó impulsarse lentamente hacía History, ella lo recibió riendo, tomó sus manos justas y empezaron a dar vueltas graciosas con las manos agarradas.

Estuvo un minuto mirándolos, absorto en sus risas ligeras y despreocupadas, como se reían de los tropiezos y los tambaleos que, a esa misma edad, Yuuri se castigaba por cometer. Sus hijos eran hermosos, con las mejillas rechonchas y la belleza de Viktor, la gracia de él en cada una de sus facciones, en la forma de patinar.

Un piano sonando en alguna parte de la pista lo despertó de su estado meditativo.

Encontró a Viktor en el borde de la pista ya con los patines puestos y una sonrisa relajada, estaba apoyando en la barra que dividía el lugar del público y la pista, conectado a unas cornetas, estaba su teléfono.

—Esa es…

—" _Yûri on ice",_ tu primer programa libre conmigo, ¿ya la olvidaste? —Viktor le regaló esa sonrisa picara que muchas veces hizo latir su corazón con desesperación años atrás, ¿por qué ya no se sentía igual? Debería sentirse como aquella primera vez que le sonrió.

—Cómo olvidarlo…

Los suaves acordes del piano había expresado lo que en palabras le fue imposible de decir en aquel tiempo: expresar su amor por Viktor, por su familia y por el patinaje. Por la vida, y el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad de tener a su ídolo como su entrenador.

Los apresurados acordes de un corazón desbocado, enfermo de amor y de ansiedad, el nerviosismo ante las posibilidades desfavorables, la decisión a hacerlo. La más pura valentía de gritarlo, a su modo, de expresarlo. Habían sido sus sentimientos al patinar esa canción, el miedo de perder pero la seguridad de poder satisfacer a Viktor habían descontrolado su corazón.

Era lo que significaban los acordes de esa canción que inundaba el solitario lugar junto con las risas de sus hijos.

En ese momento, al fin pudo tocar ese extraño sentimiento que lo había llevado a esa pista semi-iluminada, con su esposo e hijos. Los miró, a los pequeños chiquillos que reían patinando, la perfecta mezcla de ambos haciendo lo que había unido a sus padres.

Tenía miedo… eso era lo que sentía.

Las lágrimas finalmente corrieron por sus mejillas limpias. Sintió alivio, uno tremendo, dejándolo por fin respirar. Sólo era eso, miedo.

— ¿¡Yuuri!? —La sonrisa en los labios de Viktor se convirtió en una angustiada expresión de preocupación. Llegó hasta él como una flecha, le sostuvo de los hombros y le hizo levantar la mirada. Lloroso, pero con una sonrisa, así fue como Yuuri le devolvió la mirada. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás de nuevo embarazado? ¿Es eso?

Yuuri negó, sonriendo con las lágrimas de sus ojos cayendo a cada lado. _Su tonto Viktor_ , pensó. Lo abrazó, consciente de que se sorprendería, porque Yuuri aún era demasiado japonés para desperdigar actos de cariño con tanta facilidad.

En realidad, estaba aliviado. Tocar finalmente ese sentimiento de angustia que, sin saberlo, había estado apresando su pecho por semanas, le hizo finalmente ver todo con claridad. Tenía miedo de los cambios que pasaban en su vida, tenía miedo de perder lo que lo había unido a Viktor, el hielo, la danza sublime frente a una audiencia. Sus hijos crecían, pasaban cada vez menos tiempo juntos. Ocupados por sus trabajos, y el amor pasional se había vuelto con el tiempo uno más calmado y acogedor. Tenía miedo de haber estado perdiéndolo todo, creía que volver a patinar, aunque fuese por unos cortos minutos, lograría darle fuerzas a lo que sea que estuviese mal para seguir adelante.

Pero ver a sus hijos felices, sobre los patines, le hizo darse cuenta que lo que en realidad necesitaba, estaba allí, frente a sus ojos: su familia unida, sus hijos creciendo felizmente y a Viktor a su lado.

—Te amo, —le susurró al oído. Viktor se tensó en sus brazos, una exhalación salió de sus labios. —, me has dado todo lo que amo. Te amo, Vitya.

Viktor lo apartó, sus ojos abiertos e incrédulos de las palabras de su esposo.

—Yuuri…

— ¿Mamá? —Era Tory, lo había visto llorar.

—No me mires así. — Le recriminó, sonrojado. Viktor se lamió los labios, distraído por la postal de su esposo segundos después de decirle " _te amo"_.

Tory los haló de los pantalones, preocupada por las miradas perdidas que sus padres se daban el uno al otro sin prestarle mucha atención. Ambos le sonrieron, pudo ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre.

—Mamá lloró. —Takeshi se jactó mientras caía de nalgas contra el duro suelo, fue cosa de segundos para que empezara a llorar. Habían sido unos preciosos minutos en el hielo, pero había encontrado en él su tranquilidad… y también un morado para su hijo menor.

Tardaron dos horas en la pista, enseñándole a Takeshi (después de consolarlo), como hacer pasos sencillos, tal como los hacía su hermana. Tomaron un respiro del trabajo, la renta, y la academia; de las tediosas responsabilidades de sus institutos, del tráfico y la guardería. Los niños quedaron exhaustos y ya para cuando se iban a ir, debieron colocarlos con cuidado en los asientos de atrás de la camioneta, para no despertarlos.

Cuando Yuuri cerró la puerta, Viktor lo abrazó, con el pecho contra su espalda, lo podía ver por el reflejo de ambos en la ventana del auto. El flequillo le caía contra el rostro que ocultaba en la curva de su cuello, las manos apretadas a su pecho en un abrazo apabullante.

—Tú también me has dado todo lo que amo, Yuuri. —Le susurró al oído, a ese terco japonés que era víctima de los nervios y sus inseguridades. Le besó el cuello, y luego la mejilla. Yuuri le sonrió en el reflejo de la ventana—, y no sólo eso. Cada cosa que amo, me has enseñado cómo amarlas. Con paciencia, a veces sin saber tú mismo como hacerlo… yo también te debo mucho, Yuuri.

Con los labios apretados, Yuuri tomó la mano que se aferraba a su vientre y la apretó en su silencioso entendimiento. De nuevo el lenguaje que habían establecido durante años de matrimonio y convivencia.

—Pero… no estás embarazado de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Yuuri suspiró, su esposo siempre tendría una forma infantil para ver el mundo.

—No, Viktor, Takeshi fue el último. Ya lo discutimos.

—Oww.

Al final, sólo los necesitaba a ellos. Todo iría bien si era así.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Empecé a escuchar el tema de _"Yuri on ice"_ , y un ataque de inspiración vino a mí. Les aconsejo que escuchen la canción durante la escena de la pista, yo quedé enamorada de la idea de un Yuuri temeroso de los cambios de su vida porque sería muy factible, y que buscara consuelo patinando es definitivamente lo que este pastel de azúcar haría.

Ah, sí, nombraron a su hijo pequeño igual que Nishigori.

Gracias por leerme :)


	8. Drabble Nº8

**Perdón**

 **Resumen:**

Viktor se sorprende al no ser capaz de perdonar a Yuuri.

Yuuri tampoco se perdonaría, al menos eso piensa, hasta que el pequeño Takeshi llega a sus vidas.

* * *

 **Drabble Nº8**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Sthefy por betear este Drabble.**

 **Secuela de:** En el hielo.

 **Secuela Cronológica de:** Pequeño Guisante.

* * *

Ganar la medalla de oro en su última temporada no valió la pena.

Yuuri lo descubrió al encontrar su rostro en revistas; escandalosas portadas sobre su vida privada, la mala crianza que le proporcionaba a su hija, y su desmedida ambición como competidor. Lo tachaban, apuntándole con los dedos y ojos acusadores, con muecas de aversión y ligeros tintes de chistes en su tono mordaz al hablar.

Intentó convencerse de que no importaba, había cumplidos una meta auto-impuesta, y su superación valía más que cualquier comentario sarcástico sobre su vida privada.

Él estaba bien, Tory estaba bien, nadie había salido herido.

 _Estaba. Todo. Bien._

Claro, aquella excusa no pesó para el momento en que fue rechazado por Viktor.

Sabía que no era la intención de su esposo mostrarse taciturno. Era natural, le había mentido y heridas como aquella en un matrimonio, llegaban más profundo que cualquier disputa.

Aún así, eso no evitaba que le doliera.

—S _í, sí. —_ Canturreó el conductor del programa en la pantalla de plasma. Yuuri echó un vistazo distraído al programa de deporte mientras cortaba zanahorias para un asado. El hombre parecía un gato que estaba a punto de comerse un canario, el co-conductor sonrió en respuesta en cizañera complicidad. — _Johanson se lesionó y a todos nos pesa porque era su última temporada pero, ya que hablamos de últimas temporadas, ¿por qué no hablar de Yuuri Katsuki?_

Yuuri se heló.

La risa del co-conductor zumbó en sus oídos como si un terremoto sacudiera la tierra.

— _Lo sabemos, es un tema muy hablado, pero ¡_ _vamos_ _! El chico no sólo rompió la marca de su esposo, ¿acaso no es el primer patinador de hielo que gana una medalla estando embarazado?_

— _Aún no comprendo, Dave. —_ Interrumpió el otro conductor. — _¿Cómo a la ISU se le pasó esto? ¿Acaso no llevan un estricto control sobre la salud de sus competidores? Entonces, ¿cómo un chico con un mes de embarazo, con parej_ _a,_ _y con un embarazo previo_ _registrado,_ _pudo saltarse una revisión de rutina? ¿No te parece sospechoso?_

— _No, no, no. Frank, yo no culparía a la ISU, está claro que ha hecho un muy buen trabajo desde que está en vigencia, ¿ha habido algún altercado como este antes? ¡No! Es el primero en su tipo. Yo culparía a Katsuki, fue irresponsable de su parte comprometerse a tal magnitud sólo por un record ¡Y con un beb-_

El televisor se apagó y con ello dejo un silencio ensordecedor que le hizo estremecer.

—No deberías estar viendo eso. —Viktor había llegado en algún punto de su letargo. Yuuri parpadeó para enfocar entre los ojos empapados el control del televisor en las manos de su esposo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando o del ruido de la puerta al abrirse, ni siquiera a Makkachin ladrar entretenido ante la llegada de Viktor.

—D-dicen la verdad. —Intentó no gimotear, pero las hormonas del embarazo lo traicionaron. Apartó el cuchillo con brusquedad para darse cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo había estado presionando la afilada punta contra el torso de su pulgar izquierdo, en vez de haber sido apoyado en la zanahoria.

—¡Estás herido!—Viktor corrió desde la sala hasta la cocina. Makkachin lo siguió ladrando con alegría. — дерьмо, Yuuri!

—Fue sólo un accidente. —Negó. Su esposo no lo miró a los ojos, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos, una expresión que rara vez se veía en él. Empezó a curarlo con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había debajo de la alacena, escondido entre la leche de Tory y las croquetas de Makkachin. —Viktor, no tienes que curarme, yo puedo hacerlo.

Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, siguió aplicando el alcohol con la expresión más neutra que Yuuri hubiera visto.

—Viktor, para.

Nada, ni un gesto.

—¡Ya para, te estoy hablando!—Le reclamó. El silenció de su esposo le pesaba, podía soportar la risa de los conductores de televisión, pero no la indiferencia del hombre que amaba. Viktor suspiró, ajustándole una vendita con ojos vacíos.

—¿Dónde está Tory?—Preguntó con voz monótona.

—Está con Mila y Otabek.

Un pequeño silencio, incómodo y sofocante, inundó de nuevo la habitación.

—Contrataré a un ama de llaves, debes guardar reposo.

Yuuri no protestó, por un momento quiso hacerlo pero la impotencia en su pecho no le permitió más que asentir. Viktor, con la inusual expresión de molestia en su rostro, se volteó con un suspiro.

Esa era su interacción desde el último Grand Prix cuando resultara con una hemorragia a causa del sobre-esfuerzo físico. Estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco meses después del abril que cursaba y aunque tuviera aún que guardar reposo, ya no estaría limitado a unas cuantas horas de pie al día. El problema, para Yuuri, en realidad no era la amenaza de aborto, era Viktor, con su fría expresión y pocas palabras.

No estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, y… pesaba. Pesaba tanto como la culpa cada vez que se daba cuenta como su vientre se expandía con la nueva vida en su interior. Pesaba en las noches, cuando su esposo prefería dormir en el sofá para no incomodarlo.

Se sentía como un intruso en su propia vida.

Y no culpaba a Viktor por su actitud, Yuuri no culpaba a nadie que lo mirara con ojos insidiosos y lo juzgara. Se lo merecía, era su precio a pagar.

Aún así, el rechazo de Viktor le dolía.

Para su quinto mes de embarazo, ya una mucama cuidaba del departamento. Pasaba más tiempo con Tory, y los canales de deportes y farándula estaban bloqueados por el proveedor a petición de Viktor.

Había noches en que Viktor no llegaba a casa, ocupado con el entrenamiento de Yurio.

Y cada una de esas noches, Yuuri sentía como su matrimonio se resquebrajaba un poco más.

—Mamá.—Tory estaba recostada sobre el vientre de Yuuri con los labios alineados con el ombligo de su madre. Sus grandes ojos le miraron iluminados por el suave resplandor de la lámpara en forma de luna de su habitación, últimamente había estado durmiendo junto a Tory en su pequeña cama infantil para apaciguar su soledad.

A Tory le había encantado.

—¿Sí?

La niña dudó, ya casi cumpliría dos años y su ya usual soltura al hablar estaba avanzando con palabras combinadas.

—¿Papá se _divorcironara(1*)_?

Yuuri sintió su corazón caerse en nudo hasta su estomago.

—¿D-dónde oíste eso?—Tartamudeó, la garganta seca y el niño en su interior intranquilo, Tory exhaló sorprendida apoyando su mejilla contra la barriga de Yuuri, obviamente inocente sobre la pregunta que hizo.

—Señora Ekaterina lo dijo, en el ascensor. — Murmulló. —, ¿Papá se _divorcironara_?

Yuuri abrió la boca, más nada salió de allí.

—N-no lo sé.

Tory frunció la nariz.

—No me gusta.

Se refería a todo, a la atmosfera pesada, al irremediable cambio en casa y cómo los vecinos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Esto estaba afectando a su hija.

—A mí tampoco, princesa.

La pequeña conversación no hizo más que sumirlo en un humor pesado el resto del embarazo. No supo si Viktor lo notó, pero empezó a llegar más temprano de nuevo, intentando en lo posible no dejar a Yuuri sólo durante la noche.

Pero siguieron sin hablar.

El cumpleaños de Tory vino y se fue, y con ello el gran pastel y la fiesta infatil.

La fecha de parto estaba cada vez más cerca, abriéndose paso en el calendario como un monstruo fangoso.

El día llegó.

Fue metódico y llano, una cesárea programada para septiembre. Se levantaron, desayunaron y fueron al hospital con una horda de paparazzis detrás de ellos.

Los flashes lograron captar a un hombre embarazado de expresión plana, sin emoción en los ojos, las manos protegiendo el pequeño bulto en su vientre y a un hombre ruso de mal humor, apartando las cámaras de su esposo. Tory se había quedado en casa, con la ama de llaves.

Yuuri intentó ser fuerte, ya había pasado por el proceso antes y los pasos parecían algo de rutina, se despidió de Viktor con un frio beso en la mejilla. En verdad nada logró perturbarlo, ni la anestesia, ni el bisturí en su carne, tampoco el jaleo de los médicos tras la frágil barrera de tela entre la parte inferior de su cuerpo y su pecho, nada hasta _eso._

El llanto de su hijo al salir de su cálida estancia, finalmente fuera, sollozando vivo y sano.

Fue ese el momento en el que toda la rabia y culpa salió de su pecho. Lloró, lloró gritando como nunca, exigiendo a su hijo de vuelta con él.

La enfermera jadeó sorprendida por el arrebato del paciente que antes se había mantenido calmado, entre el curetaje y los puntos, le pasaron a un bulto rosado que barbullaba enojado.

Yuuri lloró al recibirlo en brazos. Su hijo tenía el cabello de Viktor y una tonalidad rosa en la piel que presagiaba el mismo tono de piel blanco de porcelana, idéntico al de Tory. Arrugado y bravo, se aferró a él con el pequeño ceño fruncido y el labio inferior gordo por su muesca de enfado.

Era aquella la vida que puso en peligro, su pequeño.

—Takeshi. —Sollozó, el nombre había sido propuesto por Viktor en una distraída tarde luego del cumpleaños de Tory, cuando ya era seguro que el bebé sería varón. En ese entonces parecía más que una formalidad para reconocer la influencia de los amigos de Yuuri en su vida, tal como lo era Takeshi Nishigori, pero en ese momento no encontraba un nombre más perfecto para su pequeño bebé —Perdóname, lo siento.

Pero Takeshi no respondió. Era un bebé, sin posibilidades de sentir rencor o vacilación por sentimientos tan complejos. Tan sólo se aferró a él, exigiendo con su pequeño barbullo algo del calor de su madre.

Takeshi no tenía nada que perdonar, a lo que a él respectaba, no había pasado nada.

Viktor también vio aquello cuando se asomó por primera vez dentro de la habitación de hospital, cuando la primera imagen que lo arribó fue la de su dulce Yuuri sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé dormilón en sus brazos.

—Lo siento.—Sorprendentemente, las palabras salieron de los labios de Viktor, las lagrimas tibias derramadas de los ojos aguamarina, Yuuri no pudo creerlo por unos minutos.—No debí, nunca quise, eres lo más preciado en mi vida, te prometo que jamás volveré a tratarte así. No intenté comprenderte, no intenté ponerme de tu lado ni por un minuto.

Viktor lo abrazó, ahogándolo en perfume caro, calidez y aceptación. Yuuri pudo aceptarlo, despojarse de la culpa y echarle toda la responsabilidad a Viktor.

Pero no lo hizo.

—No.

—¿Eh?—Viktor titubeó, con sus hermosos ojos empapados.

—Fue mi culpa, y lo entiendo. Fue egoísta, no confié en ti, puse mis intereses por encima de él. —Tomó la pequeña manito de Takeshi entre sus manos, el bebé suspiró en sueños.—Por encima incluso de nosotros, perdóname tú a mí.

Viktor sonrió, un beso apretado le robó el aliento antes de que estallara en carcajadas.

Ese era su Vitya, sonriente y alegre, sin una pizca de rigidez y frialdad en su semblante.

—Te perdono. —Le combinó al robarle un segundo beso.—Siempre te perdonaré, no importa lo que hagas.

El abrazo apretado que Viktor le proporcionó después de ello, despertó al pequeño Takeshi, que barbulló enojado agitando sus temblorosos brazos en protesta.

Viktor le sonrió.

Y, desde ese momento, Yuuri supo que en verdad estaba perdonado. No borraba de ninguna manera todo lo que había hecho, pero no ser receptor del resentimiento de Viktor le bastó. Abrazó a su pequeño Takeshi Katsuki y le besó la coronilla, contento de no ser odiado tampoco por aquel pequeño ángel.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno, espero que este drabble pueda compensar las dudas que haya dejado el sexto drabble. A lo que a mí respecta, estos dos habrían generado una barrera principalmente por el pensamiento del niño no nato al que dañaron (porque si, Viktor se sentiría responsable). En el mundo real, las cosas no se solucionan tan facil, pero estos son Viktor y Yuuri, y al ver a su hijo nacer completamente sano, les haría romper con la culpa que ambos cargaban.

Yuuri sabe que hizo mal, pero como es usual, le gusta llevar sus cargas en silencio.

Viktor por otra parte, quería distanciarlo de todo lo que le pudiera hacer pensar que era un desconsiderado como los medios querían relucir, pero sus propios conflictos no ayudaban.

Espero le haya gustado. :) Ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes.

* * *

 **Divorcioronara (1):** No es un error de dedo, sólo que Tory tiene ya casi dos años y a esa edad no hilan muy bien frases ni palabras largas.


End file.
